Wiedźmin w Operze
by kisne
Summary: Wariacja na podstawie Upiora w Operze. Głupawka. Tak zwany Redelion - Jaskier x Regis. Są seksy ( ʖ ) Z czasem kanon wybrał się na wycieczkę dyliżansem.
1. Chapter 1

\- Geralt! Dzisiejszej nocy nawiedziło mnie natchnienie! Głos tak piękny I melodyjny! Ach! Mówił do mnie we śnie...  
\- Jaskier, przestań, trzymałem dzisiaj wartę I nic się nie działo. Szukasz w dupie raków od samego rana. Skończ pieprzyć I zajmij sie czymś twórczym.- Geralt był wyraźnie zmęczony.  
\- Czyżby coś ci się śniło, poeto? - Regis wychylił się z za Geralta I wesoło błysnął czarnymi oczami.  
Jaskier był wniebowzięty, tylko czekał na to pytanie.  
\- W ogóle, to się zaczęło tak...

XXXPrologXXX

\- Lettenhove, gdzie twoje nuty? Przyszedłeś na próbę bez nut? Wiedziałem żeś  
pacan, ale nie do tego stopnia!- dyrygent Djikstra przyłożył teatralnie dłoń do oczu – Biegiem! Masz 3 minuty I zaczynamy. Jak nie zdążysz to nie łudź się, że będziesz grał na jutrzejszej premierze.  
Julian pędził do pokoju pomniejszych grajków po nuty. Pęd rozwiewał jego brązowe włosy, błękitne oczy błyszczały. Co najmniej połowa z baletnic słała za nim tęskne spojrzenia. Z drugą połową już zdążył się dogłębnie zapoznać. Gdy już się schylał, by podnieść kajet ze swojej koi, cos przyciągnęło jego uwagę.  
Czerwona róża przewiązana czarną wstążką leżała na stoliku obok jego posłania. On? Dostał różę? Jakie to niemęskie, brr! Miała wyraźnie korzenny zapach. Nie zważając, Julian rzucił ją pod łóżko I pobiegł na próbę. Cudem zdążył. Djikstra wielce był z tego _uncontent_.  
Djikstra? Julianowi ten człowiek kogoś przypominał, miał niejasne wrażenie, że ten człowiek nie powinien być tutaj.  
Julian miał przyjaciela w sekcji tancerzy, Cahira. Wychowywali się razem, pod opieką Vesemira, nauczyciela tańca. W dzieciństwie, Vesemir przyprowadził Jaskra, gdy zmarła jego matka. Uprzednio, czując zbliżającą się śmierć, opłacając wychowanie I naukę syna w teatrze całym rodzinnym majątkiem.  
Zawsze po próbach zchodzili się na piwo w pobliskim szynku.  
-Witaj, Julianie Lettenhove, jak mija ci życie, kolego? - Cahir był śniadym obsokrajowcem, miał wyraźnie południowy akcent. Julian nagle poczuł ogarniające go zimno, mimo ciepła I duchoty karczmy. Zaczęły napływać mu wspomnienia. O kompanii, o trwającej wojnie, o burdelach i kobietach.  
\- Cahir, czemu mnie tak nazywasz? Skąd wiesz jak mam na imię?  
\- Przecież znamy się tyle lat, Julek, już się napiłeś?  
\- Jaskier, jak już ...bard i poeta – Jaskier był zdruzgotany, przypominając sobie fakty o swoim życiu – a Djikstra przecież jest szpiegiem, nie dyrygentem. Vesemir to wiedźmin, Geralt nam o nim opowiadał. Nie pamiętasz? A Ciebie znam bodajże miesiąc, jesteś Nilfgaardczykiem I pomagasz nam szukać Ciri. Ty, Geralt, Regis... Milva i Angouleme. Co tu się wyprawia? Gdzie my jesteśmy, co to za miasto? - twarz poety, sperlona zimnym potem, miała kolor zsiadłego mleka.  
\- O czym ty mówisz? Paryż, Francja. Vesemir to mój ojciec, I twój przybrany. Wszystko w pożądku? - Cahir zmarszczył brwi, zmartwiony stanem swojego przyjaciela.  
\- Ummm... to chyba trema przed jutrzejszą premierą. Muszę się wyspać – Jaskier z przerażeniem doszedł do wniosku, że to nie jest realne. Ktoś go zauroczył I popadł w obłęd. Zerwał się z ławy – Dozobaczenia – rzucił do kolegi I uciekł do teatru.  
Czym prędzej położył się spać, czując przenikliwy zapach przypraw korzennych. Pewnie ktoś piecze piernika.  
Jaskier nie mógł zasnąć. Postanowił, że nie może okazywać zaskoczenia wydarzeniami. W czyjejkolwiek mocy się znajduje. Będzie grał tak, jak musi, jak otoczenie go do tego zmusi. Nagle coś usłyszał. Głos. Śpiewający baryton, miękki jak atłas.

 _"Jestem Aniołem Muzyki... Gdy przyjdzie czas, odnajedziesz mnie... Bądź mi wierny a osiągniemy wszytko... Nauczę cię... wszystkiego... o muzyce nocy..."_

Jaskier podniósł się na łokciu, rozejrzał. W dormitorium wszyscy spali, nikt inny nie słyszał tego głosu. Wzdrygnął się, naciągnął pierzynę na głowę I próbował zasnąć. Ale cięgle ciągle słyszał ten szept, w głowie, w myślach.

 _"Jesteś niewolnikiem... sztuki... Jestem Aniołem Muzyki... Duchem Sztuk... Twoim Panem... Pamiętaj o mnie... Cały czas jestem z tobą... Tuż za rogiem... Chodź do swojego Anioła..."_

Zasnął wśród intensywnego zapachu cynamonu i anyżku.

XXXXX

\- Obudziłem sie dzisiaj rano i od tej pory... czuję natchnienie. Cały czas! Cahir  
nie śmiej się! Pajacu...  
Jaskier opowiadał zawile i skomplikowanie, całą opowieść przetrwał i przesłuchał Regis. Potem zaczął przysłuchiwać się Cahir, zadając co jakiś czas pytania. Geralt wynósł się na wspomnienie Djikstry, mamrocząc gniewnie. Angouleme rozpraszała się, gubiła wątek i zrezygnowała. Milvę to nie obchodziło. "Sny jak sny, ja swoich nie pamiętam, a czyichś nie idzie mi przesłuchać."  
\- Sny to odbicie pragnień z podświadomości. Prawdopodobnie podświadomie pragniesz mentora, nauczyciela. Niecodzienne, zważywszy na twoje wysokie poczucie wasnej wartości i niezależność. I narcyzm, moi drodzy, nie możemy o tym zapominać - Regis zaczął swoją tyradę uśmiechając się półgębkiem - mogę dać ci ziele na zdrowy normalny sen, bez takich ekscesów. Jeśli masz takie pragnienie.  
\- Dzięki, wampirze, chętnie skorzystam. - Jaskier, mimo natchnienia, wyglądał na zrezygnowanego. Siedział ze zwieszoną głową na swoim Pegazie, nawet nie pogwizdywał.  
\- Nie ma problemu, druchu.  
Plan Regisa, jak narazie, działał znakomicie. Uśmiechął się do poety, jak zwykle, z zaciśniętymi wargami.


	2. Chapter 2

\- Kolorowych snów, Jaskierku – Angouleme puściła mu oczko ze swojego posłania, wykrzywiając się jak małpka – żebyś miał co nam jutro opowiadać, nie, wujciu? - szturchnęła Regisa w bark stópką.

Jaskier tylko coś odburknął.

Regis już wielokrotnie zaszczycony taką ingerencją w jego przestrzeń osobistą, nie pouczał Angouleme. Za pierwszym razem ta rzuciła mu się na szyje, pech chciał że akurat miała menstruację. Właściwie to w taki sposób dowiedziała się, że jest wampirem. Lepiej późno niż wcale. I nazywanie go "wujciem" mu nie przeszkadzało. Lubił to dziecko, niech ma chociaż tyle szczęścia. Udawał, ze nie widzi, jak podbiera mu tytoń z torby. Niech już będzie tym dobrym wujciem.

\- Ależ oczywiście, droga Angouleme – wampir błysnął kłami – jak Jaskier opowiada to tak czas się nie dłuży. Wam, ludziom. A kwestia przemijania to temat na dłuższą dysputę. Idźcie spać, widzicie, nasz bard zasnął słodko.

\- Przeto on twoje ziółka pił, wampirze – Milva przeciągnęła się – jemu idzie łatwo zasnąć.

\- Może wy też chcecie?

\- Ja dziękuję, na razie nic od ciebie nie chcę, bez obrazy. Mandragora dała mi popalić, jeśli wiesz co mam na myśli – wiedźmin wiercił się na posłaniu, szukając wygodnej pozycji, by nie urażać kontuzjowanych częsci ciała – Dobranoc.

\- ...branoc – wampir został sam wśród zasypiających, lub już śpiących, kompanów.

Popatrzył na śpiącego blisko Jaskra, a oczy rozbłysły mu się zielonym, kocim blaskiem.

XXX HANNIBAL XXX

Jaskier cały dzień pilnował się, by nie okazywać zaskoczenia wydarzeniami wokół niego.

Vesemir, ten stary jebaka i wiedźmin... teraz uczył chłopców tańca. Mogło by to być śmieszne, ale w zupełnie innych okolocznościach. Cahir? Pląsał w obcisłym trykocie ze ślicznymi i wiotkimi dziewczętami. Ale akurat jemu Jaskier zazdrościł. Bez względu na okoliczności. Poeta dopiero się zorientował, że dyrektor opery, Foltest, jest królem Temerii. O Djikstrze nie wspominając.

Na dzisiaj w operze była przewidziana premiera "Hannibala". Jaskrowi nic to nie mówiło. Przez cały czas od rana czuje zapach cynamonu. I goździków. Nie myślał o tym, starał się myśleć jak najmniej. A wydarzenia poprzedniego wieczora starałsię wyprzeć z pamięci. Ale przecież nie mógł zdradzić Aniołą Muzyki.

Jaskier spodziewał się niespodzianek, ale nie takich, jakie go spotkały podczas próby.

Poeta siedział ze swoją lutnią i nutami wśród innych instrumentalistów, czując się jak wilk w bajce o dziewczynce z zapałkami. Nie na miejscu. Z nudów przyglądał sie na dyrygenta-Djikstrę. Przyglądał się jak ten chłop, ze swoimi ponad siedmioma stopami wzrostu, dyryguje, z silnym skupieniem na twarzy. Bardzo pospolitej i nieładnej twarzy. Tylko to go w tym świecie smieszyło. Tęsknił do Geralta, który w tym przypadku był ostoją normalności.

Próba się zaczęła. Na scenę wszedł wysoki, przystojny blondyn odziany w złotą szatę, ze słotymi malunkami na twarzy, zaczynając śpiewać pięknym, aczkolwiek trochę przepitym głosem:

 _Oto trofeum naszego wybawcy  
Od naszego wybawcy  
Spod jarzma Rzymu! _

Jaskra oblał zimny pot. Wiedział kto to śpiewa. Vilgefortz. Poeta wewnętrznie piszczał. Na scenę wyszedł Hannibal i zaczął arię, jednak Jaskier nie rozróżniał słów. Poznał tę twarz z wilgotnymi oczami i blizną na policzku. Rience. Jaskier pragnął się obudzić, zaczął wszak myśleć, że to wszystko sen.

Bard kątem oka uchwycił ruch w kratce wentylacyjnej, znowu poczuł zapach przypraw korzennych. Mimo szybkiego zajrzenia w kratkę, nic tam nie zobaczył. Nawet cienia.

Na scenie nagle wybuchło zamieszanie.

\- Panowie... Panowie! _Monsieur_ Djikstra, mam prośbę! - król Foltest, mimo normalego ubioru, dalej prezentował się po królewsku. Nawet Jaskier musiał przyznać, że to kawał przystojnego chłopa. Djikstra nakazał ciszę. - Dziękuję! Jak wiecie przez ostatnie tygodnie istniały plotki o moim nieuchronnym odejściu. Były one prawdą. Mam przyjemność przedstawić wam _monsieur_ Lamberta i _monsieur_ Eskela.

Obaj mężczyźni ukłonili się, uśmiechając się. Jaskier mógłby przysiąc, że takich uśmiechów u wiedźminów świat jeszcze nie widział.

\- I jesteśmy głęboko zaszczyceni naszym nowym patronem, wicehrabią Geraltem z Rivii! - król Foltest kontynuował.

Jaskier w tym momencie wyzbył się wszelkich złudzeń o powrocie do normalności. Geralt ubrany w wams, koszulę z żabotem, bryczesy, buty do konnej jazdy i frak, nie wyglądał na wiedźmina takiego, jakim go znał poeta. Nawet białe włosy miał czyste i związane tasiemką na karku. Bez miecza. Czysty i ogolony. Geralt ukłonił się sztywno, powiedział frazesy, że róznież jest wielce zaszczycony.

\- To jest nasza gwiazda, pierwszy tenor, _monsieur_ Vilgefortz! Już piąty sezon! - Foltest przedstawiał nowoprzybyłym członków zespołu - a to, nasz bas, _signor_ Rience!

Grupka mężczyzn przeszła w stronę tancerzy.

\- Oto Vesemir, nauczyciel tańca i baletu. Jego syn, Cahir. Przejdźmy do sekcji instrumentalnej. To nasz wytrawny dyrygent, Djikstra.

Djikstra ukłonił się dwornie.

\- A to Julian Lettenhove, przybrany syn Vesemira. Obiecujący talent.

Jaskier całą silą woli starał sie zachować spokój. Złowił wzrok Geralta, lecz ten nie zwrócił na niego uwagi. Lambert uniósł brwi.

-Lettenhove? Ten sławny tenor? Nie są spokrewnieni?

\- To jego jedyne dziecko, sir...

Vilgefortz, który od dłuższego czasu wzdychał i ostentacyjnie przewracał oczami, wrzasnął:

\- Jak zawsze! Wszystko czego pragniecie to tańce i muzyka! Za nic macie piękno! - zaniósł się udawanym szlochem.

\- Pan wicehrabia jest bardzo podekscytowany dzisiejszą premierą...- Foltest wydawał się być zmęczony.

-Mam nadzieje, że jest tak podekscytowany tancereczkami jak nowi właściciele, bo ja nie będę śpiewał! _Finito!_

Eskel był przerażony, tak samo jak i Lambert. Jednak reszta zespołu wydawała się być po prostu znudzona. To przedstawienie widzieli już setki razy. Rience prowadził szlochającego Vilgefortza do wyjścia, pocieszając go.

\- I co teraz zrobimy? Panie Foltescie?

\- Będziecie się płaszczyć i błagać.

\- Oczywiście.

Właściciele rzucili się w pogoń za załamanym artystą, zarzucając go komplementami. Szczerymi. I tymi mniej...

\- Bożku pieśni! Apollyonie!

\- _Monsieur_ Lambert, czy to nie w Hannibalu jest ta przepiekna aria, w 3 akcie?

\- Może gdyby pan...

\- Tak, tak, ale nie ma co prosić! - Vilgefortz dalej lamentował- Nie mam kostiumu do trzeciego aktu, bo ktos go nie skończył! I mam okropną charakteryzację! - zakrył twarz dłońmi, po chwili uśmiechnął się promiennie - już mi lepiej. Mogę zaśpiewać. Jeśli mój dyrygent rozkaże?

Poeta usłyszał tylko, jak Foltest odpowiada Eskelowi, że odchodzi z powodów zdrowotnych. Rozumiał go w pełni. Jaskier poczuł, że traci świadomość. Powoli znowu stawał się Julianem. Walczył z nim cała swoją siłą. Chyba wygrał, ale odczuwał emocje tego "drugiego". Typowy przykład podziału osobowości, oto, do jakiego stanu się doprowadził. _Bravo monsieur._

\- Jeśli mój tenor rozkaże? - Dijkstra szarmancko ucałował dłoń tenora.

\- Oczywiście. Wszyscy cicho! - zadowolony z siebie Vilgefortz wyszedł na środek sceny, przybrał pozę.

 _Wspomnij mnie_ _  
M_ _yśl o mnie ciepło, gdy pożegnam cię_ _  
P_ _amiętaj mnie_ _  
Z_ _łóż obietnicę i dotrzymaj jej_ _  
P_ _rzyjdzie dzień_ _  
N_ _ie tak odległy dzień,_ _  
Ż_ _e dawny głos podpowie ci_ _  
M_ _oże warto mi poświęcić..._

Jaskier tylko usłyszał wrzask Vilgefortza i huk spadającej na niego dekoracji. Słyszał krzyk Cahira " to on, to Upiór Opery!" i uspokajające, szorstkie napomnienia Vesemira. Grupka aktorów doprowadzała tenora do stanu używalniści, nie zwarzając na jego żałosne jęki i lamenty.  
\- Na górze był tylko pomagier od dekoracji! Ona nie mogła tego zrobić!  
\- Pani Milvo, czy to prawda?  
Poeta zapłakał. Podwaliny racjonalenego myślenia ostatecznie poszły się pieprzyć w rozwalone dekoracje. Milva wychyliła się z rusztowań nad sceną i pogroziła im pięścią.

\- Wypraszam sobie takie oskarżenia! Byłam tutaj sama! Chyba, że był tu ktoś niewidzialny... może duch? Ha! Vesemirze, co znalazłeś?  
Vesemir podniósł list, który ktoś musiał upuścić w tym zamieszaniu. Pieczęć była z czarnego wosku z wybitą czaszką.  
\- _Monsieur,_ takie rzeczy się zdarzają, proszę się uspokoić... - Esker próbował wyjść z sytuacji. Nawet w tym chorym świecie miał twarz pocharataną bliznami, zdawało się jednak, że nikt nie zwracał na to uwagi.  
\- Od lat takie rzeczy się zdarzają! A czy pan, panie Folteście zrobił coś by przestały? Nie! A wy dwaj jesteście tyle samo warci! "Takie rzeczy się zdarzają"... kpina! Dopóki nie sprawicie, żeby się nie zdarzały – Vilgefortz teatralnie wskazał na siebie – to się nie zdarzy! Żegnam! Zabierzcie moje pieski!  
\- Powodzenia. Gdyby panowie mnie potrzebowali, będę w Australii. Miłego dnia. - Foltest założył kapelusz i zszedłze sceny, wyraźnie kierując się do wyjścia.  
Jaskier wyszedł z wnęki dla grajków i stanął obok Cahira na scenie. Odezwał się w nim Julian, a on nie miałna to wpływu.  
\- Nie poznał mnie...  
\- Kto? - Cahir martwił się o swojego przyjaciela, którego zachowanie ostatnio tak się zmieniło. Cieszył się, że w ogóle z nim rozmawia.  
\- Wicehrabia... znamy się z młodości. Mogę powiedzieć, że był moim najlepszym przyjacielem... o ile nie czymś więcej.

\- Może cię nie zauważył. Julek, wszystko z tobą w porządku?  
\- Oczywiście, czemu pytasz?  
\- Wiesz, wczoraj dziwnie się zachowywałeś... i w ogóle... martwię się o ciebie.  
\- Nie przypominam sobie. Ale Anioł Muzyki do mnie przemówił znowu. Mówił, że czas się zbliża – Julian uśmiechnął się promiennie. Jednak czuł, iż ostatnio coś mu umyka w życiu. Cały wczorajszy wieczór. Cały dzisiejszy dzień. Pewnie to tęsknota za matką i ojcem...  
\- Julian, przerażasz mnie...  
Vesemir otworzył list. Nie wyglądał na zaskoczonego treścią.  
\- Otrzymaliśmy wiadomość od Ducha Opery...  
\- Wy macie tu jakąś obsesję, jaki Duch, jaki Upiór? - Lambert wzniósł ręce ku powale - Po prostu przypadek!  
Vesemir długo na niego patrzył, powiedział w końcu:  
\- On nie lubi, gdy tak się o nim mówi. Jednakże, wita panów w swojej operze...  
\- Swojej?!  
\- ... i rozkazuje by loża numer pięć dalej była do jego dyspozycji. I przypomina, że należy mu sie pensja. Tak, panie Eskelu, nie polecam prostestować. Pan Foltest płacił mu  
20 tys. franków miesięcznie. Może będzie panów stać na więcej, pod patronatem wicehrabiego Geralta.  
Jaskier starał się przebić przez Juliana do swojej świadomości. Słyszał myśli tamtego. Jego wspólne wspomnienia z Geraltem. Poeta czuł, że gdyby mógł, to juz by dawno się porzygał od tych ekscesów.  
\- Wszystko to piękne, _monsieur_ , ale najwyraźniej będziemy musieli odwołać dzisiejszą galę, ponieważ nie mamy tenora!  
\- Musi być jakiś dubler...  
Djikstra uderzył swoją ogromną i wypielęgnowaną dłonią w kolumnę  
\- Nie ma dublera dla Vilgefortza!  
\- Julian Lettenhove może to zaśpiewać, _sir_! - Vesemir złapał mężczyznę za ramię i postawił przed właścicielami opery – Ręczę za niego. Ma wytrawnego nauczyciela.  
"Nie będę śpiewał, nie będę, nie zaśpiewam! Ratunku!" Jaskier czuł jak bardzo naperfumowany jest list od Upiora. Pachniał jak róża pod jego łóżkiem. Julian jednak uśmiechął się słodko.  
\- Mogę spróbować...

XXX  
\- Nie będę śpiewał, nie będeee... - zapocony Jaskier rzucał głową po swoim posłaniu przy dogasającym ognisku.  
\- Jaskier, Jaskier, obudź się! Wszystko w porządku?  
Jaskier czuł, że ktoś go szarpie, nie mocno, ale zdecydowanie. Powoli odzyskiwał świadomość. W ledwo widocznej poświecie dogasającego ognia, zobaczył nad sobą Regisa. Czuł jego ciepłe dłonie na swoich przedramionach. Czuł przenikliwy zapach ziół i przypraw korzennych. To nie list tak pachniał, to wampir.  
\- Ty... ty nie spałeś? Ależ miałem sen... nawet ziółka mi nie pomogą...  
\- Spokojnie, poeto. Przecież była moja kolej na trzymanie warty. Czy wiedziałeś, że jesteś somnambulikiem? Z resztą, nieważne – wampir uśmiechął się, nie zakrywając kłów, co w takim rozedrganym świetle dało dość makabryczny efekt, zmitygował się po chwili – przepraszam, nie chciałem cię straszyć. A teraz śpij, Jaskier, noc jeszcze długa.  
\- Nie wiem, czy chcę. Sny znowu powrócą... wiem co ty umiesz, wampirze. Umiesz zauroczyc kogoś, by zasnął jak kłoda. Jak tych strażników w cintryjskim obozie. Czy mógłbyś...?  
Regis, ciągle nad nim pochylony, przyglądał mu się intensywnie. Nagle jego oczy zapłonęły.  
\- Skoro masz takie pragnienie... Już ci się nic nie przyśni. Dobranoc, Jaskier. Polecam się.  
Poeta natychmiast zasnął twardym, zdrowym snem. Regis wyprostował się, dalej usmiechnięty. Zapowiadała się wspaniała zabawa.  
Reszta kompani spokojnie spała pod rozgwieżdżonym niebem.


	3. Chapter 3

Jaskier dawno czuł się taki zmarnowany, jak dzisiaj. Pierwszą połowę nocy dręczyły go koszmary. Tylko dzięki Regisowi i rzuconemu urokowi spokojnie przespał drugą noc. Wiedział, że długo tak nie pociągnie.

\- I co Jaskier, znowu Ci się śniłem? - Cahir zaczął swoje standardowe podśmiechujki z poety, odkąd zaczęły się jego sny.  
Ciągle kierowali się w stronę Caed Myrkvid. Angouleme już dawno zdążyła zaaklimatyzować się w kompanii. Głównie trzymała się z Milvą, jako jedyne kobiety w kompanii. Obie blondynki. Właściwie to ciemne włosy mieli tylko Cahir i Regis. Czy kiedykolwiek widział, by Regis się golił? Nigdy. A nie miał zarostu. Jaskier nawet nie starał się racjonalnie myśleć.

\- Tak, Cahir. Jak tańcowałeś w obcisłym trykocie. Boso.  
Nawet Geralt parsknął śmiechem, co było ewenementem zasługującym na wpis do kronik. Wiedźmin ostatnio był małomówny i burkliwy, a rozmawiał głównie z Regisem. Nawet nie rozmawiał: wyżalał mu się. Geralt był tak ponury, że z wszystkich w pobliżu uchodziła wola życia. Wampir widocznie był na to odporny.  
Regis sprawiał wrażenie, że jego cierpliwość nie ma końca. Tylko raz widzieli go wytrąconego z równowagi. Gdy Angouleme przy oprawianiu koziołka, proponowała mu wymianę wątróbki na substancje psychoaktywne. Jak raz powiedział, że nie pije krwi, to nie pije. Wyprasza sobie takie insynuacje. Jeśli w grę wchodziła krew w jakiejkolwiek postaci, Regis robił się nerwowy. Jaskier raz chciał się go zapytać, czy Rohellec to jeszcze imie, czy już nazwisko, ale w ostatniej chwili opuściła go odwaga. Nie bał się go, lecz wolał nie drażnić tygrysa.

Milva, po załamaniu, na powrót odzyskała rezon. Była opryskliwa i gwałtowna jak wcześniej. Ile to juz razy sprała Angouleme, tego nikt nie zliczył. Angouleme brała to za dowód miłości.  
\- Jaskier, skończ waść. Wstydu sobie zaoszczędzisz. A mi twoje sny nie potrzebne – okazjonalnie wszyscy jechali w zwartej grupie. I wszyscy, chcąc czy nie chcąc, słuchali opowidań Jaskra.  
Zapowiadał się cudowny dzień. A na dodatek zaczynało padać.  
Tej nocy jednak Jaskier nie miał snów. Następnej też. W końcu się wyspał.  
I wtedy fatum znowu w niego uderzyło. Ze zdwojoną siłą.  
Tylko Regis wiedział, że to nie jest przypadek.

XXX ANIOŁ MUZYKI XXX 

\- Mogę spróbować...  
\- Kim jest twój nauczyciel, chłopcze? - Lambert był zrezygnowany, już pierwszego dnia panowanai w operze.  
\- Nie wiem jak się nazywa... - Julian spuścił wzrok i wyglądał jak smutny piesek.  
\- Niech już będzie, zapraszam na środek – powiedział Eskel, w myśl zasady, ze tonący brzytwy sę chwyta.  
A Jaskier płakał, ukryty pod warstwą Juliana. Regis by rozpracował jego problemy egzystencjalne. Gdyby tylko tu był.  
Julian zaczął śpiewać, najpierw drzącym, potem pełnym, pięknym, głębokim tenorem:

 _Wspomnij mnie,  
Myśl o mnie ciepło, gdy pożegnam cię.  
Pamiętaj mnie,  
Złóż obietnicę i dotrzymaj jej.  
Przyjdzie dzień,  
Nie tak odległy dzień,  
Że dawny głos podpowie ci:  
Może warto mi poświęcić  
Chociaż jedną myśl!_

Poeta pamiętał tylko nagłe zamieszanie. Zabrali Juliana ze sceny do garderoby Vilgefortza. Przymierzał jego kostiumy, a szwacze nanosili poprawki. Miał wystąpić na premierze. Tuż przed występem, Jaskier zauważył, ze Julian ustępuje jego woli. W najgorszym z możliwych momentów, oczywiście. Nie chciał śpiewać, chciał uciec stąd, jak najdalej. Nagle owiało go powietrze pachnące ziołami i cynamonem.

 _"Śpiewaj, mój Aniele Muzyki! Śpiewaj dla mnie, twego nauczyciela! Jestem zawsze przy tobie... Nie jesteś sam..."_

Jaskier wstrząsnął dreszcz. Na dźwięk tego głosu uleciały wszystkie jego troski. Chciał śpiewać. Dla niego.  
Rozejrzał się. Był sam w garderobie.  
Wyszedłna scenę i zaczął spiewać.

 _Wspomnij mnie,  
Gdy się obudzisz, na krawędzi dnia.  
Wspomnij mnie  
Po co się łudzić, że zatrzemy ślad.  
Tak już jest,  
Że nie dowiemy się  
Co czeka nas lub mogło być  
Ale wiedz, że mi wystarczy  
Nawet jedna myśl!_

Upiór z zadowoleniem słuchał tego pięknego głosu, który rozchodził się echem w piwnicah pod operą. Nadchodził wreszcie czas, by świat poznał jego Muzykę Nocy!

 _"Brava, brava, bravissima..."_  
-Julian... Julian? - Jaskier usłyszał melodyjne wołanie Cahira, gdy siedział w kapliczce pod gmachem opery. Nie wiedział czemu tam poszedł. Osoby przedstawione przy świecznikach na pewno nie były jego rodzicami. Pewnie Julian tego pragnął...  
" _...Juliaaaaaaan"_  
Ten głos ciągle do niego mówił, odkąd tu przyszedł. Tak cicho... Jaskier czuł, jak go ściska w dołku. W tym dobrym kontekście. Vesemir powiedział, że Upiór jest z niego zadowolony. Właściwie to cieszył się z tego. Cahir śpiewał.

 _Gdzie się chowałeś z takim głosem?  
Śpiewasz jak nikt – bosko!  
Wiem, że ukrywasz coś przede mną,  
Kim jest twój mistrz, wyznaj...?_

\- Cahir, wiesz... - Jaskier nie mógł powstrzymać słów cisnących mu się na usta. Miał dreszcze. Musiał śpiewać, dla Anioła. Swojego Strażnika.

 _Matka mi zesłała Anioła,  
Znałem go dotąd ze snów.  
Teraz śpiewając, odkryłem  
Że jest przy mnie, tu!  
Budzi mój głos łagodnym szeptem,  
Wiem że tu jest, blisko...  
Choć niewidzialny, krąży przy mnie,  
Tak, to mój mistrz, i geniusz..._

\- Julianie... To twoje fantazje. Widzenia ze snu – Cahir złapał go za rękę i ścisnął – Mowisz zagadkami, przyjacielu, co się dzieje?  
\- Anioł Muzyki, mój opiekun! Wiedzie mnie do chwały!- Jaskier musiał śpiewać. Powoli tracił kontrolenad wszystkim. Był przerażony. I podniecony jednocześnie.  
\- Kim jest ten Anioł Muzyki?  
\- Aniele Muzyki, dość sekretów, pokaż się nam, mistrzu! -Poeta poczuł znajomy zapach piernika i ziół – Czuję, że jest tutaj!  
\- Pobladłeś... - Cahir dotknął dłonią jego czoła. Prawdziwy Cahir tak się nie zachowywał, ale Jaskier nawet nie zwrócił na to uwagi.  
\- Jest tu blisko... I boję się... - Jaskier był zlany zimnym potem i miał dłonie jak lód. Trząsł się.  
\- Chodź, zabieram cię do twojej garderoby. Musisz wypocząć. To na pewno napięcie z ciebie schodzi.  
 _"Brava, brava, bravissima... Juliaan, Juliaaaaaan... Jestem Aniołem Muzyki..."_

Jaskier siedział przy toaletce w garderobie. Ciepłej i przytulnej, pełnej bukietów dla utalentowanego artysty. Na stoliku znowu leżała róża przewiązana czarną wstążką. Kwiaty pachniały intensywnie. Mimo to wciąż czuł zapach przypraw korzennych. Cały czas, w całym budynku. Ale w garderobie był zawsze najbardziej intensywny.  
Poeta był rozbity, a Julian się ulotnił. Wspominał Geralta, tego prawdziwego. Tęsknił za Milvą, dobrą, opryskliwą Milvą, a nie tą co się podlizuje właścicielom opery. Angouleme nie było tutaj śladu, tak samo jak Regisa. A o Cahirze... wolał nie wspominać. Widział jak tańcuje pod batutą Vesemira. Miałkie to życie... Usłyszał pukanie do drzwi.  
\- Proszę wejść!  
Słyszał jak drzwi sie otwierają. Nie miał nawet chęci sprawdzać, kto to.  
\- Julianie Lettenhove, gdzie jest twój czerwony szalik?!  
Jaskier nie poznał tego głosu, odwracał się powoli.  
\- Słucham pana?  
\- _Nie wierzę, że go zgubiłeś. Po tylu moich wysiłkach._ _Miałem zaledwie 14 lat i przemokłem do suchej nitki.  
Do pokoju wszedł Geralt, kłaniając się i uśmiechając szarmancko. Jaskier chciał po prostu umrzeć. Niestety, nie mógł sobie pozwolić na taki komfort, musiał grać. Bo wiedział, ze jest ubezwłąsnowolniony przez potężną moc której nie można drażnić nieposłuszeństwem.  
\- Wszedłeś do morza, żeby wyciągnąć mój szalik. Och, Geralt – a więc to jednak ty!  
\- Julianie – Geralt podszedł do Jaskra i go ze śmiechem objął. Poeta wbrew sobie stwierdził, że to całkiem przyjemne. Zaskakujace, doprawdy. - Mały Julek, snuje marzenia...  
\- Też to pamiętasz? - poeta nie spodziewał się, że Geralt będzie to pamiętał. Część Juliana jednak w nim została. Nie została – powoli wracała.  
\- Mały Julek, nic się nie zmienia – jego świat _to gobliny i sny. Zagadki i gry. _Pikniki na poddaszu._ Czekoladki.  
\- Mój ojciec śpiewający w salonie...  
\- Kiedy my czytaliśmy na głos mroczne sagi Północy – Geralt pocałował Jaskra w policzek, a Julian aż podskoczył z radości. Definitywnie wracał. Zaśpiewał.

 _Julek najbardziej lubi noc,  
_ _Bo noc dziwny niesie mu głos,  
To Anioł Muzyki tak śpiewa w jego snach..._

\- To Anioł Muzyki tak śpiewa w jego snach... naprawdę, Julianie?  
\- Matka powiedziała _, że kiedy już będzie w niebie, przyśle do mnie Anioła Muzyki._ _I teraz, kiedy matki już nie ma, Anioł Muzyki naprawdę zaczął mnie odwiedzać!_ _\- Poeta mógł tylko patrzeć, co wyrabia Julian z Geraltem. Co było najdziwniejsze – nie wydawało mu się to złe.  
\- Nie wątpię. A teraz idziemy na kolację.  
\- Nie, Geralt. Anioł Muzyki jest bardzo surowy...  
Geralt się zasmiał. Jaskier nie mógł znieść grosteki sytuacji.  
\- Nie wrócisz późno.  
\- Nie, Geralt... Wszystko się zmieniło.  
\- Nie, wystarczy, że zmienisz ubranie. A ja poszukam kapelusza. Dwie minutki, Mały Julku. - wiedźmin zamknął za sobą drzwi. Julian krzyknął za nim:  
\- Geralt! Wszystko się zmieniło! - i usiadł z powrotem przy toaletce.  
Usłyszał narastającą muzykę, ciężką i mroczną. Organy. Świece w pokoju same zaczęły gasnąć. Julianem wstrząsną dreszcz. Jaskier miał już dość.  
Nagle uszał głos dobiegający zza wielkiego lustra, stojącego naprzeciw toaletki.  
Ten głos. Baryton miękki jak atłas. Jednocześnie silny i mocny, wibrujący w powietrzu. Korzenny zapach się nasilał. Julian poczuł w nim jeszcze ziołowe nuty. Mięta, szałwia, lawenda... bazylia?_

 _ _Birbant to i niewolnik mody!  
__ _Pławi się w twym blasku?  
Jak on tak śmiał! Bezczelny dandys,  
Dzieli się mym triumfem?_

 _Julian wstał. Przerażony,_

 _ _Znowu cię słyszę, mój Aniele!  
__ _Podaj mi dłoń, prowadź...  
Słabą mam wolę, mój Aniele,  
Wybacz i przyjdź, Mistrzu!_

Głos zza lustra zaśmiał się.

 _ _Dziecko, już czas byś odgadła,  
__ _Czemu mą twarz skrywa cień.  
Przyjrzyj się swemu odbiciu -  
W lustrze dojrzysz mnie!_

Julian trząsł się z ekscytacji. Jaskier był podniecony. Przez lekko prześwitującą powierzchnię lustra zobaczył go. Anioła Muzyki. Poczuł rozkoszny dreszcz zbiegający się w dole pleców. Gdyby mógł to by oblizał wargi.  
Anioł Muzyki miał twarz w połowie zasłoniętą białą maską. Czarne odzienie, z peleryną podbijaną szkarłatem. Był wysoki. I władczy.  
Jego oczy płonęły. A Julian razem z Jaskrem śpiewali.

 _Anioł Muzyki, mój opiekun...  
_ _Wiedzie mnie do chwały!  
Anioł Muzyki – dość sekretów!  
Pokaż się już, Mistrzu!_

Pojawiła się mgła, a lustro stało się przeźroczyste. Julian wolnym krokiem szedł w jego kierunku, z wzrokiem wbitym w tajemniczą postać.

 _"Jestem Aniołem Muzyki... Chodź do Anioła Muzyki... Jestem Aniołem muzyki... Chodź do Anioła muzyki..."_

Jaskier zobaczył z bliska jego czarne, błyszczące oczy. Ta barwa głosu, taka niespotykana. Wśród ludzi. Korzenny zapach.  
Teraz brakowało tylko Angouleme.  
Julian chwycił dłoń Regisa, a Jaskier obudził się z krzykiem.

XXX

-To było chore. A co było dalej? - Geralt, co dziwne, okazał zainteresowanie snem Jaskra. Przez ostatni czas to głównie Jaskier dostarczał rozrywkę całej kompanii swoimi opowieściami.  
\- Yyy... chyba weszłem, znaczy, on wszedł w to lustro. No i się obudziłem.  
\- Tak, tak, to akurat wszyscy słyszeli, grajku – Milva się uśmiechnęła – dumałam, że nie zdzierżę do końca opowiastki, a tu jednak zdzierżyłam. Nawet się uśmiałam trochę. Dzięki, Jaskier. - łuczniczka odjechała na przód hanzy, do Angouleme, rozczarowanej brakiem jej osoby w snach poety.  
\- Regis, czy to normalne? - Cahir zapytał wampira. Jaskier nie mówił już nic, wbił wzrok w grzywę Pegaza, który smętnie człapał na szarym końcu.  
Piewszy raz widzieli, by Regis wyglądał na zdruzgotanego. Długo przyglądał się Cahirowi.  
\- Istnieją wszechświaty równoległe. Dla przykładu: ten z którego przybył mój lud w czasie Koniunkcji Sfer – odpowiedział poważnie – Może Jaskier odbiera, hmm... echo sąsiedniego wszechświata? Oczywiście, wypaczone na jego modłę. Artystyczną.  
\- To wydaje się być sensowne wytłumaczenie... A może po prostu zwariował?  
Regis dyskretnie zerkał na poetę. Jaskier z nikim nie nawiązywał kontaktu wzrokowego. Wampir spojrzał na wiedźmina.  
\- To na pewno nie jest obłed, Geralt. Wiesz przecież, że wyczuwam choroby umysłu. A on... jest zdrowy. Okaz zdrowia, można rzec. Prawda jest taka, że mogą to być po prostu zwykłe sny.  
\- Może i tak. Ale mamy inne sprawy na głowie. Cahir...  
Wampir oczywiście udawał. Sny były spowodowane jego urokiem. Nie chodziło o to, by poetę nastraszyć, czy dręczyć.  
Tylko, by poeta sam do niego przyszedł.


	4. Chapter 4

\- No przykra sprawa, to wczoraj wieczorem... Porządny kwas, nie powiem.  
\- Ciii, Angouleme, nie rozmawiajmy o tym. - wampir przerwał jej chłodno - I zapamiętaj, nieporozumienie i ocenianie ludzi z góry tak się kończy.  
\- Mhm, dobrze wujciu. - rozbójniczka pomacała obolały bark, w który Milva ją uderzyła pasem - A masz coś, by mnie to, kurwa, ramię...  
\- Okład z kapusty, sprawdzony ludowy sposób. Ale niestety, nie mam przy sobie. To tylko siniak, kości obręczy barkowej masz całe. Młody organizm sobie sam z tym poradzi, bez ingerencji medykamentów...  
\- Ech, wampirze, zagadasz się na śmierć kiedyś.  
\- Regis, a czy mógłbyś mi jakoś pomóc z tymi snami? Chyba powoli umieram... - Jaskier był blady, miał podkrążone oczy, trzęsły mu się dłonie. Nawet nie narzekał, jak była kolej Angouleme na gotowanie. Mówienie, że jest antytalentem kulinarnym to za mało. Ale nadrabiała osobowością.  
\- Znowu miałeś koszmary, poeto? Przeszło I ekwinokcjum, i Dziki Gon. Każdemu śniło się coś nieprzyjemnego. Wam, znaczy, ludziom. Wampiry nie miewają snów. Nie w ścisłym znaczeniu tego słowa... A do śmierci ci daleko. Kto napisze "Pół Wieku Poezji" jak teraz umrzesz? Myśli dla potomności- Regis uśmiechnął się ciepło. Łagodnie.  
Jaskier uśmiechnął się pod wąsem. Niektóre elementy tych snów były nieprzyjemne, owszem. Ale ten dzisiejszy... Poeta spojrzał na jadącego obok niego wampira. Jakby nie patrzeć, w latach młodości, na pewno miał powodzenie u kobiet. Ba, spokojnie do teraz mógł mieć. Głównie przez te czarne, gorejące oczy.  
\- Taaak, miałem. Zmęczony już tym jestem. Nie wiem co to znaczy, ale w tych snach czuję sie, jakby mi ktos narzucał swoją wolę. Jestem ubezwłasnowolniony, gdy tylko Julian się pojawia. To jest najgorsze, mniejsza o te ekscesy z wami. Tak... ekscesy to dobre określenie.  
Wampir doszedł do wniosku, że musi dać Jaskrowi więcej swobody. Wszystko bardziej rozciągnąć w czasie. Do granic możliwości. Czerpał z tego czysto erotyczną przyjemność. Zapytał go o treść snu.  
Nie to, żeby że jej nie znał.

XXX UPIÓR OPERY XXX

Julian złapał Upiora za dłoń w czarnej rękawiczce. I przekroczył ramę lustra. Był w transie. Nie słyszał nawet jak do drzwi garderoby dobija sie Geralt.  
Jaskier, tymczasem, zobaczył Regisa w Upiorze. Gdy minął pierwszy wstrząs, poeta stwierdził, że to było do przewidzenia. A czemu nie? Widział nawet jego kły gdy śpiewał. Chyba po prostu zaakceptował już wszystko.  
Upiór prowadził Juliana labiryntem korytarzy pod operą. Nagle Jaskier został sam. Julian w ułamku sekundy się ulotnił. Podobało mu się to... To, przecież on, Anioł Muzyki... Regis... Słyszał organy.

 _Ten głos nawiedzał mnie,  
_ _Przybywał w snach,  
Wymawiał imię me,  
Aż nastał brzask.  
I chyba dalej śnię...  
Lecz razem z nim!  
To on – to Upiór tej Opery!  
Ma we władzy sny..._

Jaskier zamknął oczy, podąrzajac za Upiorem. Regisem. Jedno licho. Czuł jego silną dłoń obejmującą go w pasie. Po jego ciele rozchodziło się rozkoszne ciepło. Wampir się odwrócił, a oczy w masce płonęły.

 _Niezwykły duet nasz,  
Usłyszy noc,_

 _Bo mam nad tobą już..._

 _Nadludzką moc!_

Poeta obejrzał się, ale korytarz za nim ginął w ciemnościach. Szedł dalej, prowadzony przez Upiora.

 _A choć odwracasz się!_

 _Spoglądasz w tył..._

 _To ja – to Upiór tej Opery!_

 _Mam we władzy sny!_

 __Regis doprowadził go do podziemnego jeziora. Co dziwne, waliło kanalizacją, tylko wszechobecnym zapachem ziół I przypraw korzennych. Ruszyli brzegiem jeziora, przy samej ścianie jaskini. Wampir trzymał Jaskra mocno, by się nie ześlizgnął do wody. Poeta zastanawiał się, czemu Regis ma maskę, przecież to Eskel był pocharatany. Przypatrzył mu się.  
Wampir był ewidentnie młodszy. Nie o wiele. Ale włosy miał prawie całkowicie czarne. Co kontrastowało z białą maską.  
 _  
Kto widział twoją twarz,_

 _Ten poznał strach_

 _Dla świata maskę masz_

 _-_ Świat głos mój zna! - Regis, nawet jak mówił, głos miał bardzo melodyjny. Głeboki, ciepły baryton. A gdy śpiewał... Jaskier czuł, jak jego dusza się rozpuszcza.

 _W harmonii splata się,_

 _I głos i myśl!_

 _O tak – to Upiór tej Opery,_

 _Ma we władzy sny!_

Wychodzili w nowy korytarz, z którego wiało ciepłem. W oddali widział niewyraźną łunę światła świec.

 _Fantazji odrzuć dziś,_

 _Nieostry kształt!_

 _Bo czas, by miała już..._

 _-_ Twój głos, I twarz! - Poeta znał słowa. Wypływały z podświadomości nieprzerwanym strumieniem. Śpiewali _unisono._

 _Noc labiryntem jest,_

 _Zabłądźmy w nim!_

 _O tak – to Upiór tej Opery,_

 _Ma we władzy sny!_

Upiór wprowadził Jaskra do jaskini oświetlonej setkami świec. Jaskier machinialnie pomyślał, że na to idzie 20 tyśięcy franków miesięcznie. Ściany były obwieszone grubymi, aksamitowymi zasłonami. Z za niektórych zasłon było widać fragmenty luster. Niedaleko stało ogromne łoże z szkarłatnym baldachimem, inkrustowany złotem. Wszystko było ozdobione złotem.  
I wtedy Jaskier je zobaczył.  
Gigantyczne organy Upiora... od których dźwięku wibrowało powietrze. Potężne, mosiężne rury!  
\- Śpiewaj, mój Aniele Muzyki!  
Poeta zaczął wokalizę, wyciągając najwyższe nuty. I jeszcze wyższe.  
\- Śpiewaj dla mnie! Mój Aniele Muzyki! Śpiewaj! Śpiewaj, mój Aniele!  
Jaskier zakończył śpiew rejestrem tak wysokim, że dochodził do pisku. Opadł z sił. Regis chwycił go w ramiona, podtrzymał. Puścił go, I zamaszystem ruchem zrzucił peletynę I rzucił ją pod najbliższą zasłonę. Odwrócił się do niego.  
\- Julianie! Ja cię wniosłem, na wyżyny muzyki! W królestwie, gdzie hołd się oddaje mym nutom! - Regis przerwał, dotknął jego twarzy. Delikatnie. Jaskrowi zmiękły nogi – To ja cię prowadziłem, gdy celem był głos... Tego dnia, gdy usłyszałem twój śpiew... Zapragnąłem, byś oddał swe życie I głos mej muzyce... muzyce...

Jaskier nie zważał na to, że ten Regis to nie jest tym prawdziwym. Nie czuł się speszony. Do tego Regisa, tutaj, tęsknił na jawie. Odkąd zorientował się, kim tak naprawdę jest Upiór.  
Wamipr odwrócił się do organów, dotknął ich swoja smukłą, silną dłonią.

 _Noc napływa i pobudza zmysły,_

 _Ciemność głaszcze twoje skryte myśli..._

 _Wchłania cię powoli i nie ma już obrony..._

Poeta był jak w transie. Nie mógł się ruszyć. Regis wyciągnął do niego dłoń, I subtelnie poprowadził go do maej galerii na jednej z ścian. _  
_

 _Lekko, zwiewnie noc odsłania czary,_

 _Weź ją, wchłoń ją – przeczuj jej rozmiary!_

 _Śmiało odwróć twarz, gdy fałszywy bije blask!_

 _Jasne myśli zgaś i zdmuchnij światło dnia,_

 _I słuchaj, kiedy noc muzykę gra...!_

Wampir miękko wskoczył na podest, na którym znajdowało się łoże. Jaskier w pełni zaakceptował to miejsce. Ten wypaczony świat. Zapomniał nawet o napawającym go obrzydzeniem, wypacykowanym, Geralcie.

 _Poddaj się i na oślep oddaj mrocznym snom!_

 _Otwórz myśl na nieznany dotąd los!_

 _I na zew wolnej duszy w lot się wzbij!_

 _Sam sprawdź, co naprawdę znaczy żyć..._

Jaskier poczuł obejmujące go ramiona I dłoń błądzącą po szyi. Westchnął ekstatycznie. Czuł ciepły oddech na karku. Cała krew spłynęła mu do podbrzusza, mrowiąc przyjemnie.  
 _  
Słodko, czule, pieści cię muzyka,_

 _Wczuj się, wsłuchaj, pozwól się przenikać!_

 _Odrzuć zwykły świat, odrzuć wszystko to co znasz!_

 _Niech zapadnie mrok i ciemność niechaj trwa,_

 _Słuchaj w niej, jak noc muzykę gra!_

 __Poeta odwrócił się twarzą do Upiora, I po raz pierwszy w życiu, spojrzał w jego oczy. Głębokie, w których był smutek całego świata. Regis delikatnie pociągnął go w stronę organów. Odsunął się, chwycił za ramiona.

 _Nowy świat czeka, aż i ty wyruszysz w rejs!_

 _Odrzuć precz całe życie jakie znasz!_

 _I na zew sennych pragnień w lot się wzbij!_

Po ścianach jaskini tańczyły odblaski świec, odbijające się w jeziorku. Jaskrowi kręciło się w głowie.

 _Tylko tak swą duszę oddasz mi!_

 _Wznieś się, odpłyń, poddaj się omdleniu!_

 _Chłoń mój dotyk, nakarm swe pragnienia!_

Upiór wziął dłoń Jaskra, I przyłożył do nieosłoniętej części swojej twarzy. Poeta przylgnął do niego. Mógł mu oddać więcej jak duszę. Cokolwiek zechce.

 _Czas na nowy sen, mroczna strona wzywa cię!_

 _Jest w niej moja moc i jest w niej wola ma!_

 _To z moich nut ta noc muzykę gra!_

Wzrok poety spoczął na łożu z baldachimem. W mocnym uścisku wampira brakło mu tchu. Jednak to nie uścisk był powodem powolnego, słodkiego tracenia przytomności.  
Jaskier był pod działaniem uroku. Dzwięki, które do niego dochodziły, były ciche I niewyraźne.

 _Tylko ty mym pieśniom życie dasz!_

 _Śpiewaj, gdy nam noc muzykę gra!_

 __Ostatnie, co poczuł, to oszołamiający, korzenny zapach pościeli. I delikatny, ledwo wyczuwalny, dotyk dłoni Upiora na jego twarzy.

XXX

Regis przyglądał mu się uważnie. Uniósł brwi I zrobił minę którą elfy, w swoim języku, określają jako "twarz jesiotra". Doskonale, doskonale. Widział jak Jaskier się na niego patrzy, jak szuka kontaktu. Ziarno, które zostało zasiane parę dni temu, zaczynało kiełkować.

A on był panem sytuacji.  
\- Niecodziennie słyszy się takie rzeczy. Może powinienem dać Ci taki specyfik... Ale z dala od Angouleme, bo jak zobaczy, to też będzie chciała.  
\- I tyle? Nic nie powiesz? Przecież to... sam wiesz – Jaskier starał się nawiazać kontakt wzrokowy – to nie jest normalne, wampirze. Regis.  
\- Są rzeczy na ziemi I na niebie, które się filozofom nie śniły, poeto. Sny, jak na ironię, należą do nich.  
Milva słuchała tego wszystkiego. Nie odzywała się. Tylko powoli cała ta sprawa zaczęła ją intrygować. Właściwie, tak jak wszystkich. Cahir I Angouleme potrafili pół dnia robić analizę snów Jaskra. Geralt czasem nawet się zaśmiał, przy co bardziej absurdalnych momentach.  
A dla prostej, nieedukowanej Milvy, sny to było pojęcie zbyt abstrakcyjne. Sama niedawno przeszła przez koszmar po stracie dziecka, i dopiero zaczęła na powrót kontaktować się z rzeczywistością.  
\- Regis, pozwolisz na chwilę?  
\- Niezwłocznie, wiedźminie.  
Wampir podjechał do Geralta, na początek kolumny. Rozmawiali o dalszym przebiegu wyprawy.  
Regis widział, że to co teraz się działo, to będzie jedna z lepszych rzeczy, jakie go w życiu spotkały.


	5. Chapter 5

Był mglisty, chłodny wrześniowy poranek.  
Geralt patrzył się na górę Gorgonę, która piętrzyłą się nad nimi. Każdego dnia rosła, w miarę ich wędrówki. Po przykrym incydencie w dolinie rzeki Newi, wszyscy byli... przybici. Smutni. Nawet Regisowi oczy tak nie lśniły, jak zwykle. O stanie Jaskra nie wspominając. Poeta popłakiwał i trzymał się z dala od członków kompanii. Głównie milczał ze wzrokiem wbitym w końską grzywę.  
Jakby wszyscy wiedzieli, że stało się coś złego. Z Ciri.  
Dzisiaj rozdzielali się na dwie grupy. Geralt, Cahir i Angouleme jechali po elfa Shirru, Jaskier, Regis i Milva jechali w stronę Toussaint. To mógł być ich ostatni raz, gdy widzieli się żywi. W takim razie ci co przeżyją, mają ratować Ciri sami.  
Geralt miał nadzieje, że nie będzie takiej konieczności. Dawno czegoś tak nie pragnął w życiu, jak tego w tej chwili.  
Zapachniało apteką. Wampir stanął obok wiedźmina, również spoglądając na Gorgonę. Chrząknął.  
\- Coś się stało, Regis?  
\- Tak właściwie to nie jestem pewien, czy Jaskier jest w odpowiednim stanie psycho-fizycznym by kontynuować wyprawę. To wygląda na lekki obłęd, a to nie przelewki. Nie z jego wyobraźnią. Po ekwinincjum jego... widzenia się nasiliły, i zaczął je barać bardzo na serio. Mogę pokusić się o wyrażenie: za bardzo.  
Wampir dobrze wiedział, że poeta szuka z nim kontaktu sam na sam. A dzisiaj wypadała jego kolej na nocną wartę... Jechał do Toussaint razem z Milvą i Jaskrem. Nie chciał się wdawać w ludzkie potyczki. Po prostu za dużo krwi. Natura nie wybiera.  
\- Ten Anił Muzyki, te sprawy? Już dawno zgubiłem wątek... Nie chcę być oschły, ale w tym momencie mam inne problemy. Wybacz.

\- Mhm. Wszyscy poczuliśmy, że wydarzyło się wtedy coś strasznego - Regis nie odrywał wzroku od góry. Obaj długo milczeli. Geralt uśmiechnął się krzywo.  
\- Chodź, musimy jechać. A Jaskier... Wampiry wyższe porafią kogoś uśpić samym wzrokiem. I to nie tylko podczas pełni. Może mógłbyś mu pomóc w taki sposób?  
Wampir spojrzał na wiedźmina i przyglądał mu się długo. Kiwnął głową i westchnął.  
\- To dobry pomysł. Nawet jak mu to długofalowo nie pomoże, parę w pełni przespanych nocy, bez snów, dobrze mu zrobi.  
Geralt kiwnął głową, i obaj meżczyźni zeszli do szykującej się do drogi hanzy.  
Regis, w głębi duszy, śmiał się teraz pełnym głosem. Doprawdy, mógł gratulować sobie przemyślności. Gdyby go teraz zobaczyli ci, co nazywali go beztalęciem...

XXX STARY GŁUPIEC XXX

Juliana obudziła cicha melodia. Małpka – pozytywka, stała na komodzie przy łożu. Blaszane talerze, które trzymała w dłoniach, rytmicznie o siebie uderzały.  
A Jaskier znów został zepchnięty na samo dno odchłani przez Juliana. Cieszył się tylko z tego, że miał możliwość odczuwania doznań fizycznych. Mimo braku wpływu na wydarzenia.  
Grajek wyszedł z rozbebranej, pachnącej pościeli. Upiora zobaczył, gdy ten robił użytek ze swoich gigantycznych organów. Co kilka dźwięków przerywał pracę, by zapisać nuty. Zaszedł go od tyłu, i delikatnie położył mu dłoń na ramieniu. Drugą na jego policzku. Nachylił się, by złożyc pocałunek na jego wargach. Ale w ostatniej chwili, szybko zerwał z jego twarzy maskę.  
Twarz Regisa była w pełni normalna. No, poza kłami oczywiście. I oczami wrodzonego diabła.  
Zaś jego reakcja nie była w pełni normalna. Zerwał się, brutalnie odepchnął Juliana od siebie. Z taką siłą, że ten prawie odbił się od ściany. Dłonią trzymał się za połowe twarzy, a oczy lśniły mu upiornie. Jaskier, po raz pierwszy pomyślał, że Regis jest straszny. W furii.  
\- Niech cię! - wrzasnął Upiór, w gniewie przewracając świecznik – Mały diable! Tylko po to chciałeś tu przyjść? Zakłąmany demonie! Ty żmijo, twoja wolność właśnie się skończyła! - Regis uspokoił się - Niech cię diabli...

Jaskier znowu poczuł jak bardzo ta sytuacja jest surrealistyczna. To Eskel powinien tu być, nie Regis. A biorąc to wszystko na logikę – te wydarzenia nie powinny mieć nigdy miejsca.  
Jednak... tutaj, gdy Juliana nie było, mógł być sobą. W stosunku do wampira. Gdy widział go takiego rozłamanego, miał wrażenie, że serce pęknie mu z żalu i współczucia. Regis zerwał zasłone z lustra.  
Nie miał odbicia.

 _To i sny przerasta,_

 _Czy też spojrzysz jeszcze raz?_

 _Na tę przeklętą twarz,_

 _Maszkarę szpetną co w piekle tkwi,_

 _Lecz w duszy chce znaleźć niebo..._

Po twarzy Juliana płyneły łzy, gdy podnosił się z ziemi. Maska leżała tuż obok niego.  
Jaskier po prostu pragnął fizycznego kontaktu z wampirem, mimo to, też płakał nad jego losem. Jego delikatna, artystyczna dusza, nie mogła znieść takiego ogromu cierpienia. Biedne stworzenie...  
 _  
_ _Strach to wróg miłości,_

 _Czy człowieka dojrzysz raz?_

 _Gdzie monstrum skrywa twarz?_

 _Bo wygląd bestii ma,_

 _Chowa twarz, lecz w duszy.._

 _Chce znaleźć piękno._

\- Mój Aniele Muzyki... Przepraszam. Wybacz mi... – Julian oddał mu maskę, Upiór szybko ją założył. Uśmiechnął się gorzko. Dotknął twarzy muzyka, po czym szybko zabrał dłoń. Jaskier pragnął... więcej. Tego co było poprzedniego wieczora. Intymności. Ale, oczywiście, Julian pojawia się w najmniej odpowiednim momencie. Tak samo z jego znikaniem – gdy go potrzeba, przepada.  
\- W porządku. Chodź, musimy wracać. Ci dwaj głupcy będą ciebie szukać.

Eskel z niesmakiem czytał recenzję "Hannibala" w gazecie. Siedział w gabinecie, paląc cygaro.  
\- Widziałeś pana Lettenhove? Gdzie on się podział? Od wczorajszego wieczora go nie ma – Lambert był widocznie zmartwiony.  
\- Mówią, że to mystifikacja, że ukryliśmy tenora, by wokół opery zrobiło się głośno! Brednie! - Eskel rzucił gazetą o ścianę. Podniósł z biurka list – Dostałem wiadomość od Upiora. O radości!  
\- Yyy... ja też dostałem.

\- Nie może być! - Eskel otworzył swój list – Pisze, że gala była wspaniała, i Julian go zachwycił. Za to balet i chór uważa za okropny. Dziwny jakiś... a u ciebie, Lambercie, co tam napisał?  
\- Chce pieniędzy.  
\- Niedobrze...  
Obaj dyrektorzy opery usłyszeli huk otwierających się drzwi gabinetu. Do środka wpadł Geralt.  
\- Gdzie on jest?!  
\- Vilgefortz?  
\- Nie, do cholery! Julian! Gdzie on jest?  
Panowie spojrzeli po sobie.  
\- Skąd mamy wiedzieć?  
\- Żądam wyjaśnień – Geralt rzucił papier na biurko – w stosunku do tego listu. To wyście go wysłali? Czy to żarty? Jeśli tak, to w bardzo złym guście.  
\- My też dostaliśmy. Co napisał?  
\- Że nic nie grozi panowi Lettenhove, Anił Muzyki wziął go pod swoje skrzydła. Odradza poszukiwania.  
\- To niedorzeczne! - Do gabinetu wbiegł Vilgefortz, agresywnie wymachując arkuszem papieru. Za nim biegł spocony Reince – Napsuliście mi krwi, wicehrabio, waszym listem!  
\- Nie wysyłałem żadnych listów! Co niby tam napisałem?  
\- Niech pan czyta! - Vilgefortz cisnął zmiętym listem w Geralta.  
\- Julian Lettenhove ma natychmiast zająć miejsce pana Vilgefortza Roggven. Jeśli nie, spotka was kara. To w skrócie, bez egzaltowanych i dramatycznych epitetów...  
Pięcioro ludzi spoglądało po sobie nieufnie. Lambert i Eskel zaczynali powoli żałować porzucenia branży metalowej. Za głośno się robiło o Julianie, zdecydowanie, za głośno...  
W gabinecie zaczęło się robić ciasno, ponieważ do środka wkroczył Vesemir w towarzystwie Cahira.  
\- Julian Lettenhove powrócił. Śpi, prosiłbym mu nie przeszkadzać. Wszakże to mój przybrany syn.  
\- Otrzymaliśmy wiadomość od Ducha Opery – Cahirowi ktoś wyrwał list z ręki.  
Lambert zaczął czytać.  
\- _Panowie, otrzymaliście precyzyjne wskazówki, jak należy prowadzić mój teatr._

 _Zignorowaliście je wszystkie. Daję wam więc ostatnią szansę... Julian Lettenhove powrócił już, podejmuje się obowiązku czuwania nad jego karierą. W "Il Muto" Ma zagrać Hrabię, a pazia – Vilgefortz. Do postaci Hrabiego potrzebny jest wdzięk i powab, który Julian niezbywalnie posiada. Rola pazia jest nie ma, więc obsada jest w istocie wyborna! Obejrzę przedstawienie ze swojego stałego miejsca w loży numer pięć, która ma być oddana do mojej dyspozycji. Zignorowanie moich zaleceń sprowadzi katastrofę ponad wszelkie wyobrażenia! Pozostaję sługą panów, D.O.  
\- To spisek na rzecz tego grajka!  
\- Vilgefortz, nie denerwuj się...  
\- Jak mam się nie denerwować?! - śpiewak zawył dramatycznie – Wicehrabia i on to kochankowie! Zaczął panować nepotyzm! Nie będę pracować w takich warunkach!  
Lambert i Eskel jękneli. Przyszedł czas się płaszczyć.  
\- To pan zagra rolę Hrabiego! - Lambert ucałował dłoń Vilgefortza – a Julian będzie paziem, zgoda?  
\- Nie chcę łaski! Okruchów z pańskiego stołu – śpiewak załkał rozdzierająco.  
\- Ależ Vil... - Reince objął go i przytulił mocno.  
\- Zaśpiewaj dla nas! Bożku muzyki!  
\- Trzeba robić to, o co prosi Anioł... zapamiętaj, Cahirku. Kiedyś będziesz na moim miejscu. - Vesemir mruknął do swojego syna. Obaj wyszli z gabinetu, pozostawiając za sobą rozdzierający dramat._

 _Upiór wszystko obserwował z za ramy lustra w gabinecie właścicieli. Widział i słyszał doskonale. Zmrużył czarne oczy i uśmiechnął się odsłaniając kończaste kły.  
\- Ach więc tak? Zignorowaliście moje zalecenia! To sprowadzi na was katastrofę ponad wszelkie wyobrażenia! Głupcy...  
Odwrócił się od światła i wszedł mroczny labirynt korytarzy, śmiejąc się upiornie._

 _Jaskier powrócił.  
_ _ _"Śpiewaj dla mnie, mój Aniele Muzyki! Uczniu ciemności! Śpiewaj dla swojego Mistrza! Nic się nie bój..."  
__ _Czuł ciepło rozlewające się w sercu, na samo wspomnienie tego głosu.  
A teraz ten głos słyszał tuż obok ucha. Cichusieńki szept, jak tchnienie wiatru. Ale nie mógł dzisiaj śpiewać. Cahir mu opowiedział o drace z Vilgefortzem.  
Julian grał więc pazia. Rolę niemą. Słyszał śpiew dochodzący zza kurtyny, gdy, dla dobra sztuki, musiał udawać upiojne pieszczoty z Vilgefortzem w peruce.  
_ _ _  
Ten paź rozpalił w sercu pana mego żar!__

 _Jego męża może trafić szlag!_

 _Jego mąż od dawna rogi ma!_

 _I gdy się dowie, to już po nim –_

 _Wstyd, wstyd, wstyd!_

 _Na winnego zdrady czeka Hades –_

 _Wstyd, wstyd, wstyd!_

Kurtyna się uniosła. Sztuka się rozpoczęła. Jaskier spojrzał na lożę numer 5.  
Siedział tam Geralt. Tak więc katastrofa wisaiała nad nimi nieubłaganie. Przecież widział Upiora w furii.  
\- Serafimo, to przebranie świetne! - upudrowany Vilgefortz teatralnym ruchem przyłożył dłoń do ucha, słysząc pukanie – Kto puka do mych drzwi?

 _To twój ukochany, mój dobry, wierny mężu!  
Do Anglii sprawa wielkiej wagi wzywa mnie!_

 _Ty zostaniesz z nowym paziem..._

 __\- Choć chętnie wziąbym pazia ze sobą! - Rience klepnął Jaskra w tyłek, rubasznie się śmiejąc.  
\- Stary cap nas opuszcza.- Vilgefortz podał dłoń Riencowi, którą ten ucałował  
– Adio!-Bas zniknął ze środka sceny, by według scenariusza "ukryć się" za kolumną i obserwować zdradę męża.  
 _  
Serafimo, pazia odrzuć strój –_

 _I nie mów nic, lecz całuj, co zostawił mąż mój_

 _Mój mąż jest śmiechu wart_

 _Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha..._

 _Mój dozgonny monotonny stary cap_

 _Nic nie wie stary cap_

 _Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha..._

 _Nie wie nawet, jakie wielkie rogi ma!_

 _-_ Czy nie mówiłem, że loża numer 5 ma być pusta?!  
Niektórzy pierwszy raz w życiu słyszeli ten głos, baryton pełen gniewu. Inni, w tym Jaskier, dobrze go znali. Dochodził z góry, i rozchodził się echem po całej auli.  
Lecz w tym momencie wszyscy zamarli w szoku.  
\- ...to on, to Upiór Opery – Jaskier szepnął do Cahira  
\- Twoja rola jest niema, jaszczurze! - Vilgefortz szturchnął go w żebra.  
\- Jaszczurze? Może to pan, jest jaszczurem? - głos Upiora znowu złowrogo zagrzmiał  
Tenor odkaszlnął, i zaczął od recytatywu.  
 _  
Serafimo, pazia odrzuć strój –_

 _I nie mów nic, lecz całuj..._

 _Khe-khe-kheee..._

 __Zaczął kaszlać i wypluwać krew. Reince błyskawicznie wyprowadził go ze sceny.  
Zarządzono przerwę, w której Julian miał się przebrać w strój Hrabiego. W tym czasie wykonano pokaz baletu z trzeciego aktu sztuki.  
Upiora zobaczyła Milva, główna maszynistka w teatrze. Zobaczyła go, gdy wymykał się ukrytymi drzwiczkami na strych. Mignęła jej rozmazana, czarna plama. Poczuła zapach przypraw korzennych. Pobiegła za nim.  
Jednak, Upiora nie można było niczym zaskoczyć. W końcu nie był człowiekiem. I wszystko co ludzkie było mu obce.  
Sumienie, dla przykładu.  
Nagle, w samym środku przedstawienia baletu, wśród tańcerzy zawisła Milva. Wisząc z głową w pętki grubego sznura, coraz wolniej się huśtając i obracając.  
Wśród nagłej paniki i wrzasku, i tak najgłośniej było słychać upiorny śmiech mordercy.

XXX  
\- Milva, nie! - Jaskier zerwał się z krzykiem, cały spocony i drżący z zimna.  
Przy ognisku siedział Regis spoglądając na niego pytająco, a Milva spała snem zasłużonych.  
Nie było Cahira, Angouleme i Geralta. No tak, przecież się rozdzielili.  
W końcu sami. Sen poety popadał w niepamięć. Uśmiechnął się słabo do wampira, robiąc minę cierpiętnika.  
\- Regis... zimno mi... chyba mam gorączkę. To przez te majaki... Widziałem jak Milva umiera...  
Wampir wstał i miękkim, kocim krokiem podszedł do Jaskra. Poczuł jego ciepłą dłoń na czole.  
\- Nie, gorączki to ty nie masz, mój drogi poeto – powiedział cicho swoim łagodnym głosem – ale faktycznie, zmarzłeś. Dam ci coś, co cię rozgrzeje. Moment...  
\- ...przy ...przytul mn-niee – Jaskier udawał, że majaczy – proszę... Aniele Muzyki...  
Poeta nie mógł wytrzymać bliskości obiektu jego pragnień. Wampir spojrzał na niego udająć zdziwienie. Kątem oka zerkał na Milvę, czy nie wybudziła się z jego uroku.  
\- Jaskier...?  
Jaskier dotknął jego twarzy samymi koniuszkami palców. Delikatnie pociągnął dłoń w dół, po policzku, ustach i linii żuchwy wampira.  
\- Pocałuj mnie... Upiorze... Regis... Tylko raz...  
Usta poety, tak jak jego krew, smakowały słodko.


	6. Chapter 6

\- Regis... czy to co się zdarzyło w nocy, to się działo naprawdę?  
Wampir uśmiechnął się pogodnie. O nie, Jaskierku, tak łatwo to nie będzie!  
\- Nic się wczoraj nie działo. Tylko mówiłeś przez sen, z większych rewelacji.  
Jaskier na powrót stał się markotny. Pamiętał szorstką, ciepłą skórę wampira, tak oszałamiająco pachnącą ziołami. Mocny uścisk. Jego twarde wargi. Ostre kły, które, przez nieuwagę, skaleczyły go w usta. Słony smak krwi. Jego oczy lśniące jak gagaty.  
Regis był królem własnej intrygi. Tak jak go rodzice nazwali. Brakowało mu przekomarzanek z Angouleme. Miał nadzieję, że jeszcze kiedyś zobaczy to dziecko patologii.  
Ale, w tym momencie, priorytetem był Jaskier.  
\- Ty, Regis, to jesteś grzesznik – Milva zrównała się z wampirem, wydłubując nasiona słonecznika ze zrabowanego kwiatu. Właściwie to rósł na samym brzegu ogrodu, i nikt się pewnie nie zorientuje, że jednego brak. Mała strata.  
\- Skąd ta insynuacja, Milvo?  
\- Wczoraj wieczorem takeś mi nagadał rzeczy o snach, że mi samej się poczęło śnić. Niziołki jakoweś, pierścienie, elfy.  
Blady Jaskier zmarszczył brwi.  
\- Przecież jest taka ballada. Strasznie długa i trudna w wykonaniu. I nudna. Nigdy całej nie słyszałem. Tylko fragmenty, w czasach akademickich. Musileiśmy je analizować na wykładach. Pieśń o Jedynym Pierścieniu, tak to się nazywa. Raula Tolgina. Chyba.  
\- W tych czasach uważacie ją za nudną? Jak byłem młody to na każdym dworze ją grano. Wszyscy ją znali. Piękny utwór.  
\- Może i tak, wąpierzu, ale jak dawno temu to było? Sto, dwieście lat? - łuczniczka splunęła łupinami w przydrożne trawy.  
\- Pobłażasz mi – wampir powiedział drwiąco – około dwustu piędziesięciu, tak sądzę. Poeta wołał jego imię w myślach. Nigdy nie żywił takich silnych uczuć do kobiet, tak jak do tego mężczyzny.  
Nadeszła noc. Jaskier żebrał od Regisa resztkę bimbru z mandragory, który wampir nosił przy sobie jako srodek do odkażania narzędzi medycznych. Milva, której cierpliwość się kończyła, nakłoniła wampira do ustąpienia poecie  
\- Ech, tam, Regis, daj mu, bo do rana ni będzie spokoju. Niech ma.  
Poeta dostał rumieńców i stał się gadatliwy. Oparł głowę na ramieniu wampira, westchnął rozdzierająco.  
\- Ty to jesteś swój chłop, wampirze... którego masz urodziny?- Jaskier wtulał twarz w jego pierś. Milva patrzyła na nich z widoczną, rosnąca konfuzją.  
\- Idź spać, Jaskier. W tej chwili – Regis odepchnął go zdecydowanie od siebie, tak, by Milva dobrze widziała jego udaną niechęć do spouaflonego kontaktu – więcej alkoholu ode mnie nie dostaniesz. Do spania.  
Po chwili poeta zasnął pijackim snem.

XXX (SOBS) JULIAN XXX

Jaskier stał w garderobie w stroju Hrabiego, i czuł jak jego świat wali się w drobny pył.  
Anioł Muzyki... Nie wiedział, że jest zdolny do morderstwa. Za taką błahostkę. Czuł jak pęka mu serce.  
Nagle zapragnął uciec jak najdalej od niego. Od Upiora... Od tego miejsca!  
Julian obudził się, i zabrał ze sobą Geralta, który czatował pod jego drzwiami. Jaskier znowu był obserwatorem. Mógł cierpieć w spokoju.  
\- Dlaczego na dach? - Geralt zadawał logiczne pytania.  
\- Nie mogę wrócić!  
\- Musimy.  
\- On cię zabije! - śpiewak ciągnął kochanka na dach – A jego oczy i tak nas tu znajdą!  
\- Julian, nie mów tak.  
\- Te oczy, które tak płoną! I nawet jeśli miałby zabić tysiące ludzi...  
\- Nawet tak nie myśl! Zapomnij o tym koszmarze! - Geralt chwycił Juliana za ramiona, przyciągnął do siebie.  
Julian wyrwał mu się.  
\- Upiór Opery będzie zabijał! Ciągle zabijał!  
\- Nie ma żadnego Upiora!  
\- Mój Boże, kim jest ten człowiek, który poluje by zabijać? Ta maska Śmierci! Nie ucieknę od niego, nie będę mógł!  
\- To jego głos słyszysz przy każdym oddechu?

 _Noc labiryntem jest,_

 _Zabłądźmy w nim!_

 _O tak – to Upiór tej Opery,_

 _Ma we władzy sny!  
_  
\- Nie ma żadnego Upiora! Julian, na miłość Boską!  
\- Byłem tam Geralt! - śpiewak odwróciłsię do wicehrabiego – W świecie nieskończonej nocy, gdzie światło dnia zamienia się w ciemność... Widziałem jego twarz. Tego widoku nie da się zapomnieć, wygnać sprzed oczu! Ale...  
 _  
Jego głos wypełnił mą duszę,  
Dziwnym, słodkim dźwiękiem...  
Tej nocy, gdy jego muzyka była w mym umyśle...  
I dzięki niej, ma dusza zbiła się w lot!  
_  
\- To co słyszałeś, to był sen. Nic więcej!  
\- A w jego oczach widziałem... cały smutek świata. Te błagające oczy, które nienawidzą i kochają jednocześnie...  
\- Julian, słuchaj... Julian...  
 _Juliaaaan...  
_ Jaskier nie podzielał uczuć Juliana do Geralta. Ale ten szept przyprawił go o ciarki, zbiegające się w dole pleców rozkosznym spazmem. Znał ten głos.  
Poczuł nikły korzenny zapach.  
\- Kto to był?! - Julian rozejrzał się. Upuścił różę o korzennym zapachu, którą wziął ze sobą w porywie przestrachu. Geralt delikatnie odwrócił go do siebie.

 _Nie mówmy o ciemności,  
Zapomnij o tym śnie.  
Jestem tu, nic cię nie skrzywdzi,  
Me słowa niosą spokój..._

Położył dłoń na policzku Juliana.

 _Chcę być twą wolnością!  
Niech światło suszy łzy!  
Jestem tu, twój strażnik,  
By dobrze cię prowadzić!_

Pod Julianem zmiękły nogi, osunął się w ramiona Geralta. Czuł wibracje rozchodzące się od dłoni wiedźmina na swojej skórze. Przyjemne. Jaskier też je czuł, ale wolał to promieniujące ciepło dłoni wampira.

 _Kochaj mnie już na zawsze,  
Kuś wspomnieniami światła dnia...  
Powiedz, że porzebujesz mnie, na zawsze!  
Mów mi tylko prawdę!  
O tyle proszę cię!_

Geralt wtulił twarz w jego brązowe włosy. Co dziwne, Jaskier był blondynem. To Julian był ciemny.

 _Będę twoją tarczą,  
Będę światłem twym!  
Już dobrze, nikt cię nie znajdzie,  
Odwróć się od strachu!_

Julian wplótł palce we włosy wiedźmina. __

 _Jedno czego chcę, to wolność!  
Świata bez ciemności!  
I ciebie, zawsze przy mnie,  
Byś trzymał mnie i chronił!_

Tak intymny kontakt z wiedźminem napawał Jaskra obrzydzeniem.

 _Jedna miłość, jedno życie całe,  
Miły, ze mną dziel!  
Powiedz, że potrzebujesz mnie u twego boku!  
Gdziekolwiek będziesz, daj mi z tobą iść!  
Julian, o tyle proszę cię!_

Na dachu stało kilka posągów. Za jednym z nim, wśród padającego śniegu, stał Regis. Z każdym usłyszanym słowem, jego serce i dusza pokrywały się coraz grubszą warstwą lodu. Czuł gniew i pragnął zemsty. Oszukano go w taki sposób. Zabił niewinnego człowieka? Maszynistka nie powinna pchać palców między drzw. I wiedziała za dużo.

\- Powiedz, że podzielisz ze mną jedno życie i miłość! - Julian drżał wśród opadającego śniegu w ramionach Geralta – Powiedz jedno słowo, a pójdę za tobą!  
\- Podziel ze mną każdą noc, i poranek...  
\- Powiedz, że mnie kochasz!  
\- Wiesz, że tak...

 _Kochaj mnie,  
O tyle proszę cię!_

Wiedźmin unósł Juliana, chwytając go w pasie. Zakręcił piruet i namiętnie go pocałował. Jaskier zapłakał, bo nie mógł znieść tej mimowolnej zdrady.  
 _  
Gdziekolwiek będziesz, daj mi z tobą iść!  
Kochaj mnie, o tyle proszę cię!_

\- Muszę iść, pewnie mnie szukają... Obiecaj mi, Geralt...  
\- Julian, kocham cię...  
\- Gdy skończy się opera, czekaj na mnie z powozem, z karymi końmi, tuż przy bramie!  
\- I niedługo będziemy już razem!  
\- Ochronisz mnie, i poprowadzisz!  
Śpiewak i wiedźmin, objęci zaczeli schodzić z dachu. Nikt nie widział jak Upiór podnosi różę ze śniegu. Jego serce pękło na milion kawałków.

 _Dałem ci muzykę, uskrzydliłem twoją pieśń!  
A teraz tak się odpłacasz, odrzucasz mnie i zdradzasz!  
Musiał cię pokochać, gdy usłyszał twój śpiew..._

\- Julian... – twarz wykrzywiła mu się w bezgłośnym szlochu – Och, Julian... Julian...  
Pieścił róże opuszkami palców, gdy usłyszał:  
 _  
Jedna miłość, tak jak życie całe!  
Na twe słowo wszedzie chcę z tobą iść!  
Dzielić razem, każdą noc, i ranek..._

Regis zadrżał od gniewu. Oczy mu zapłonęły. Zgniótł i cisnął różę o ziemię. Wzniósł pięść ku niebu, z którego nieprzerwanie padał miękki śnieg.

 _Będziecie przeklinać to do Sądnego Dnia!  
Nie zrobiliście tego, o co prosiłem was!_

 _XXX_

Regis przyglądał się śpiącemu poecie. Jego drogiemu poecie.  
Podziwiał jego umiejętność przelewania uczuć na obiekty materialne. Umiał pisać poezję. Wampir sam próbował spisywać swoje przemyślenia filozoficzne, ale nie posiadł tej umiejętności. Miał zbyt ścisły umysł.  
Studiował wiele sztuk pod różnymi imionami. Właściwie to głównie jako Emiel lub Rohellec, Godfroy lub Terzieff. Tym ludziom przedstawił się jako Emiel Regis, nie wiedząc, że ta kompania składa się z wiedźmina, sławnego poety i łuczniczki na usługach driad. Gdy później wyszedł na jaw cel misji, już wiedział, że wpakował się po uszy. Że jak już miał kontakt z tymi ludźmi i przeznaczeniem, to i on się nie wywinie. Postanowił się do nich przyłączyć. Chciał spłacić dług ludziom za swoje grzechy młodości.  
Nie wiedział, dlaczego nazywają go Regisem, nie Emielem. Na początku nie mógł się przyzwyczaić, ale, po pewnym czasie, zaakceptował to. Regis to było imię jego ojca, zgodnie z wampirzą tradycją, nadawane pierworodnemu synowi. Rohellec to imię ojca matki. A Godfroy to jej nazwisko. Wywodził się ze średniej klasy, wśród wampirów oczywiście. Miał siostrę, młodszą o około sto lat, która już dawno wyszła za mąż i założyła rodzinę. W Toussaint. Ostatni raz widział ją i siostrzeńców na weselu jakiegoś krewnego z pół wieku temu. Już pewnie chłopaki wyrośli. Tak więc przejazd przez Toussaint był mu na rękę.  
Jaskier zatoczył głową po posłaniu, jęcząc jego imię.  
Milva nie zwracała uwagi, on sam udawał że śpi.  
Jutro była kolej Jaskra na trzymanie warty.


	7. Chapter 7

Angouleme co sił w ogierze galopowała w stronę Toussaint, by odnaleźć drugą połowę hanzy.  
W tym jej drogiego wujcia – wampira Emiela Regisa. Gdy dowiedziała się, że jest wampirem, nie przeraziła się. Po prostu to zaakceptowała. Nie ma co, kurwa, kręcić nosem. On i Geralt byli najlepszymi rzeczami jakie się do tej pory zdarzyły, w jej krótkim, szesnastoletnim życiu.  
Był już wieczór, gdy poczuła nikły zapach dymu z ogniska. Zsiadła z konia i zaczęła się po cichutku skradać w stronę blasku.  
\- Chodź Angouleme, co się stało? - Regis nawet się nie odwrócił od Jaskra, obok którego siedział – widzę, Jaskier, że twoja rana już się zagoiła. To dobrze. Może nawet nie zostanie blizna, kto wie?  
\- Wujciu! - Angouleme rzuciła mu się w ramiona, gdy tylko doszła do ogniska, a wampir wstał – Cahir jest ranny! Cholernie! Prawie mu łeb urwało! Geralt się nim zajmuje...  
\- Dobrze, dobrze, już, Angouleme – Regis wyswobodził się z objęć z poważną miną – Opowiadaj wszystko od początku.  
Rozbójniczka opowiadała, nie szczędząc wulgarnych epitetów. A wampir słuchał i zapamiętywał wszystko. Jednocześnie rozmyślając o czym innym.  
To mogło być dzisiaj! Było tak blisko!  
Ale bliźnim w potrzebie konieczne jest nieść pomoc. Przecież obligował się do tego. Naprawdę cieszył się, że wszyscy przeżyli ten wypad.  
Jaskier był otwarcie rozczarowany. Regis był tak blisko, czuł jego biodro przy swoim. Czuł to promieniujące od wampira ciepło, jakiego człowiek nie emituje. Nie to, że Regis był gorący, z resztą, zależy w jakim kontekście. Dla Jaskra był gorący jak roztopione szkliwo. Miał temperaturę jak normalny człowiek. Tylko w inny sposób ją emitował.  
Oczywiście słuchał, co opowiada Angouleme. Był przerażony wizją samotnego odbijania Ciri. Nie zniósłby żalu w jej spojrzeniu na wieść, że Geralt... A jemu by to prawdopodobnie nie przeszło przez gardło. Modlił się do bogów o szczęśliwe zakończenie wyprawy. Bez ofiar śmiertelnych. Modlił się o to codziennie. Bo nie chciał dopuścić do siebie tej śwadomości, że przecież wie jak ona się zakończy. Jak czuje to w powietrzu.  
Regis nie mógł umrzeć. Ani Geralt, Milva, Angouleme, Cahir. Ani on. Nikt. Wszyscy mieli żyć długo i szczęśliwie po tym wszystkim. Pozakładać rodziny i nazywać swoje dzieci imionami przyjaciół. Angouleme miała by pewnie małego Emiela i Cahirka. Cahir małą Maryjkę. Milva małego Juliana i małą Angouleme. A Regis może miał już własne potomstwo, wieki temu. On, Jaskier, dzieci mieć nie chciał. A Geralt miał przecież Ciri.  
Jaskier, zamiast dzieci, wolał mieć sny. Od dłuższego czasu tylko oczekiwał nocy, by móc śnić o Upiorze. Aniele Muzyki. Regisie.

XXX ZAGUBIONE DZIECIĘ XXX

Maskarada urządzona w operze z okazji Nowego Roku była, doprawdy, przepyszną galą próżności. Lambert i Eskel mogli sobie pogratulować, ze tanim kosztem, urządzili taki bal. Tyle miesięcy bez Upiora! Bez listów! Bez znikających członków obsady! Miód na ich serca po prostu.  
Jaskier stał za kolumną, rozmawiając z Geraltem po cichu.  
Czuł jak Julian dobija sie do drzwi świadomości. O nie, maleńki. Nie dziś.  
Poeta widział tu alkohol. Dzisiaj, od tak wielu miesięcy, pierwszy raz ma okazję się narąbać ostro. Od wielu miesięcy nie odczuwał obecności Upiora. Może to i lepiej? Nie, nie lepiej. Tęsknił za nim do bólu.  
Za to, Geralt, prawie obłapiał go publicznie. Jego narzeczony. Sekretny.  
\- Ale dlaczego sekretny, Julianie? Dlaczego mamy się z tym ukrywać?  
\- Nie, Geralt, proszę, oni nie mogą zobaczyć.  
Jaskier miał pierścionek zaręczynowy poiweszony na tasiemce, na szyi.  
\- Niech zobaczą, to narzeczeństwo, nie przestępstwo.  
\- Nie kłóćmy się... Proszę udawaj... Zrozumiesz w końcu.  
\- Mam nadzieję.  
Widzieli tańczące pary. Vilgefortza przebranego za greckiego bożka, Apollyona. Rienca przebranego za Hermesa. Cahira w trykotowym stroju elfa, tańczącego z małym, dziewczęcym i tiulowym chochlikiem. Vesemira, jako chińskiego cesarza. Orgia barw i postaci.  
I nagle, wśród tego koloru, blasku i splendoru, w środku parkietu pojawił się Upiór. W czerwonym stroju meksykańskiego bożka śmierci. Z maską przedstawiającą trupią czaszkę.

 _Milkną państwo – czemuż to?_

 _Czy uwierzył ktoś, że znikłem i już?_

 _Choć nie tęsknił za mną nikt_

 _Ja operę wam pisałem_

 _Partyturę jej mam tu –  
„Don Juan Triumfuje"!_

Upiór rzuciił opasłym rękopisem o parkiet. Panowała śmiertelna cisza. Geralt pobiegł po pas z przytroczoną szabelką.  
\- Witam państwa najserdeczniej. A teraz, podam kilka instrukcji, do których polecam się zastosować.  
Regis, ukłoniwszy się szarmancko, wyjął zza pasa szpadę i wycelował ją w Vilgefortza i Rienca.  
\- Vilgefortz musi nauczyć się grać, a nie szwendać się po scenie. A bas musi nauczyć się czysto śpiewać, na miłość Boską! Moi dyrektorzy muszą sobie uświadomić, że ich miejsce jest w biurze! A nie na scenie!  
Upiór spojrzał na Jaskra, oczyma gorejącymi w trupiej masce.  
Jaskier, natychmiast znalazłszy się w jego mocy, ruszył zahipnotyzowany w jego stronę.  
\- Teraz nasza gwiazda! Pan Julian Lettenhove!

 _Ten nie zawiedzie mnie,_

 _Ma dobry głos to fakt lecz nie wiem,_

 _Czy rozwijać się chce?_

 _Czy chce znów szkolić się?_

 _Czy duma wrócić mu da – czy nie,_

 _Do mistrza, do mistrza..._

 __Regis zobaczył pierścionek na tasiemce. Jego wzrok stał się zimny jak lód.  
Zerwał go z piersi poety.  
\- Więzy wciąż nas łączą! Należysz do mnie!  
Machnął peleryną. I znikł. Jak prawdziwy Regis.  
Po chwili przybył Geralt z szablą. Za późno. Ale widział jak Vesemir cichcem się wymyka na zaplecze. Pobiegł za nim.  
\- Vesemirze! Panie Vesemirze! Pan coś wie! Poczekaj!  
Stary wiedźmin przyspieszył kroku.  
\- Vesemirze, proszę, wyjaw to co o nim wiesz.  
\- Nie można mówić o tym głośno. On znowu wpadnie w gniew!  
\- Długo tu już jest?  
Vesemir zatrzymał się w kaplicy. Patrzył w witraż przedstawiający płaczącego anioła. Spojrzał na Geralta.  
\- Gdy przyszedłem tu pracować, on już tu był. Ukrywał się cały czas, tylko czasem, ktoś go zauważał. Ledwo widoczny cień, kątem oka. I Zawsze toważyszy mu zapach korzennych przypraw i ziół. Miałem wtedy dwadzieścia lat i go spotkałem. Nie postarzał się od tego czasu ani odrobinę. Cokolwiek to jest, na pewno nie jest człowiekiem. Był tu zanim się urodziłem. Prawdopodobnie, zanim ta opera została wybudowana sto lat temu. Czasem pomagał. Ale nigdy nie posuwał się do takich czynów, jakie miały miejsce ostatnimi czasy. Jest silnie pobudzony Julianem Lettenhove. Odkąd go przyprowadziłem, gdy był dzieckiem, cały czas go pilnuje. Uczył go po kryjomu. I, panie wicehrabio... to kompozytor, uczony, architekt... geniusz, wicehrabio!  
\- Mhm... geniusz zamienił się w szaleńca... Jak myślisz, czym on jest?  
\- Nie ma cienia. Umie znikać i nagle się pojawiać. Nie mam pojęcia.

Mały Julek był bardzo zagubiony.  
Lecz jego matka mu obiecała, że wyśle mu Anioła Muzyki, by nigdy nie był sam.  
Jego matka mu obiecała.  
Matka mu obiecała...  
Julian jechał powozem na cmentarz, by odwiedzić grób matki. Jaskier znowu nie mógł wytrzymać ciągłych zmian świadomości. Najchętniej wywalił by tę płaksę-Juliana i poleciał do piwnic, do swojego Anioła Muzyki.  
Dotarli na miejsce. Na ziemi, grobach i posągach aniołów leżała warstwa śniegu. Dziewiczego śniegu bez śladów.  
 _  
_ _Byłaś mi najdroższą matką,  
Byłaś przyjacielem._

 _Potem świat tak nagle runął,_

 _Dałaś mi tak wiele..._

 _Szkoda, że cię nie ma ze mną tu!  
Szkoda, że cię nie ma już...  
Czuję, że gdy dam wiarę w sny,  
Wejdziesz tu wprost ze snu!  
Szkoda, że już zamilkł bliski głos,  
Że go nie usłyszę znów.  
Brak mi twych rad, słów twoich brak,  
Sen nie zastąpi słów!_

 __Julian niósł naręcze kwiatów przez pusty, ponury cmentarz. Czuł spokój. Musiał zebrać myśli zanim powróci do opery. Jak jagnie na rytualną kaźń.

 _Zimny dzwon, kamienny anioł,  
Gwardia snu wiecznego...  
Smutni to strażnicy matki,  
Matki ukochanej...  
Ile już lat patrzę jak świat,  
Ginie mi gdzieś przez łzy!  
Szkoda, że cię nie ma ze mną tu,  
Szkoda, że tak miało być!  
Przeszłość to cień, zrzucić go chcę!  
Muszę przed siebie iść!_

Zatrzymał się przed omaszałym rodzinnym grobowcem Lettenhove. Bramka bya zamknięta. Powoli złożył kwiaty pod furtką, przysiadł na schodku.  
 _  
Dość tak wielu łez,  
Żal mi życia jest!  
Nie chcę liczyć strat,  
I straconych lat!  
Czas pożegnać się...  
_

\- Czas pożegnać się... - Julian chciał odwrócić się od grobowca, gdy usłyszał cichą i przytłumioną muzyką. Znał tę melodię. Dochodziła z grobowca.

 _Dziecko, ty jesteś tak bezbronny,  
Schroń się pod me skrzydła..._

Ten głos był inny. Łagodniejszy... jak jego ojca.

 __ _Anioł czy ojciec, duch czy upiór?  
Kto jest tu znów przy mnie?_

Jaskier wiedział kto ukrywa sie w grobowcu. Jak zwykle, Regis wyskoczy z jakiejś dziury na cmentarzu. Zapachniało apteką. Gdyby mógł to by się zaśmiał. Ale piszczał z ekscytacji i powoli czuł, jak przejmuje kontrolę nad Julianem. Ha! Słodka wygrana!

\- Czy nie poznajesz Anioła...? - Jaskier usłyszał ten przepojony żalem głos.

 _Mów, mój Aniele, bo tęsknota,  
Echem gra w twym głosie!_

Jaskier aż podskoczył z radości. Ale, chwila. Przecież on zabił człowieka... I go prześladuje...  
\- Bałem się, że już cię tracę, Julianie... Wzrok mój cię gubił we mgle...  
\- Rozum się wzbrania przed tobą! - Jaskier powoli podchodziłdo otwierającej sie furtki grobowca. Biło stamtąd ciepłe światło.  
\- Rozum tak...  
\- Ale dusza... Nie! - poeta widział sylwetkę Upiora na tle światła. Nie mógł go odrzucić. Nie znowu.  
 _  
Anioł Muzyki odtrącony!  
_ _Jak mogłem to zrobić?  
Anioł Muzyki! Strażnik piękna!  
Pójdę za swym, Mistrzem!_

 __Geralt nagle wbiegł na cmentarz krzycząc w niebogłosy.  
 _  
Anioł czy demon  
Moc to czyja  
Czyj jest cmentarny ten głos  
Anioł czy cień zza grobu  
Kogo też zwie Mistrzem?_

Jaskier powoli wchodził do grobowca.

 _Jestem Aniołem Muzyki... Chodź do Anioła Muzyki...  
Jestem Aniołem Muzyki... Chodź do Anioła Muzyki..._

Geralt dopadł Jaskra, szarpnął go za płaszcz tak mocno, że poeta prawie spadł ze schodów.  
\- Na miłość Boską, Julian! Posłuchaj mnie, to coś to nie jest twoja matka, ani ojciec! To psychopata, potwór! To nie jest nawet człowiek! - wyciągnął szabelkę z pochwy, skierował jej koniec w Regisa – Zostaw go, zostaw go w spokoju! Skończ go dręczyć.  
 _  
Anioł Zagłady!  
Oto, kim jest!  
_  
Julian wdarł się do świadomości poety, rzucając się w ramiona Geralta.  
Sztych szabli wiedźmina opierał się o pierś Upiora. Uśmiechnął się odsłaniając kończasto zakończone kły. Oczy mu zaświeciły.  
\- Śmiało, pchnij. Mały człowieczku, myślisz, że zrobisz mi coś tym kawałkiem żelaza? - chwycił dłonią brzeszczot i wyrwał szabelkę wiedźminowi śmiejąc się upiornie. Odrzucił ją daleko za nagrobki, w inną aleję. A sam zniknął.  
\- Jestem tutaj, szanowny panie: Anioł Śmierci!  
Geralt poczuł ostre kły na szyi, jak powoli przebijają mu skórę. Wyrwał się, i ciągnąc Juliana za rękę, uciekli z cmentarza.  
Regis podniósł szablę. Zgiął ją w dłoniach i zawiesił na najbliższym krzyżu. Patrzył na oddalający się powóz. Prychnał po kociemu.  
\- Więc niech tak będzie! Pożałujecie tego... oboje! Wypowiadam wojnę wam obojgu!

\- Panie Lambercie, Eskelu, mam pomysł, jak usidlić Upiora! - Geralt wpadł do biura właścicieli opery – Zagramy jego grę, i przedstawimy jego operę! Gdy dowie się, że ma śpiewać Julian, na pewno się zjawi! Obstawimy wszystkie wyjścia policją! Niech mają wodę święconą i osinowe strzały! To wampir!  
Djikstra z radości prawie podskoczył. W końcu on powróci do komenderowania sceną, nie ten... ta abominacja.  
\- O tak! I już się nam nie wymknie! - Eskelowi aż upadło cygaro z wrażenia, gdy je podnosił, mina mu zrzedła – ale czy Julian będzie chciał zaśpiewać...?  
\- Ja to załatwię, zaufajcie mi.

\- Geralt, boję się – Julian siedział w kaplicy przed portretami rodziców – nie zaśpiewam. Nie dla niego. Nie każ mi tego robić. Jestem przerażony, Geralt. Jeśli mnie złapie, to nigdy juz mnie nie wypuści.  
 _  
Bo koszmarem jest dziś  
Dawny sen  
A gdy schwyta mą myśl  
W swoją sieć_

Geralt przytulił Juliana do siebie.  
\- Sam mówiłeś, że to człowiek. Teraz wiemy, że nim nie jest.  
\- Będzie nas prześladował dopóki żyję... On morduje wszystko co dobre...  
\- Julian, nie myśl, że nie dbam o ciebie, ty jesteś najważniejszy.

XXX

-Jaskier, wstawaj, jedziesz ze mną.  
Poeta marzył, by te słowa usłyszeć. Oto i jest, marzenia się spełniają.  
Jechał bok w bok z Regisem, ich kolana się trącały o siebie podczas jazdy. Żaden nie przerywał tego kontaktu.  
\- Regis, ja wiem, że to ty zsyłasz mi te sny. Czemu to robisz? - Jaskier w końcu zebrał się na odwagę by, po wielu dniach, w końcu się dowiedzieć o parę spraw – Regis, czemu?  
Wampirowi nawet nie zadrżała powieka, gdy na niego spojrzał z wyrazem lekkiego zdziwienia.  
\- Skąd ten pomysł? Czemu łapiesz mnie za rękę, człowieku? Jaskier...  
\- Zsiądźmy... proszę... - poeta zsunął się z Pegaza ciągnąc wampira za rękę.  
Regis panował nad wyrazem konfuzji na swojej twarzy. Tak doskonale udawanej, że czarodziej, gdyby go sondował, nie spostrzegł by jego wapiryczności, tylko konfuzję.  
Triumfował!  
\- Skończ... Jaskier! Zaprzestań... – wampir widział jak poeta rozpina mu pas i spodnie, klękając na kolana. Podniecenie erotyczne u stwożeń humanoidalnych objawia się tak samo. Erekcją.  
A dotyk poety, jak się spodziewał, był delikatny. Subtelny. Wplótł palce w jasne włosy Jaskra. Nawet nie chciało mu się udawać i ciągnąć intrygi dalej.  
Jaskier nie spodziewał się, że wampir będzie zbudowany tak samo jak inni mężczyźni. Trochę się zawiódł, bo spodziewał się jakiegoś urozmaicenia... Nadludzkiego! Mimo to, bogowie Regisa porządnie obdarzyli. Jak leśnego bożka. Tak samo z grubością jak i długością. Z samej osoby wampira biła dojrzała męskość, wiec czego innego mógł się spodziewać poeta?  
Jaskier przejechał językiem po prąciu wampira, czując napływ krwi w do podbrzusza. Oczy zachodziły mu czerwona mgiełką, gdy wkładał je sobie do ust.  
Regis zamruczał jak kocur. Tygrys. Rozkoszny dreszcz przebiegł mu przez lędźwia. Mącił mu się wzrok.  
Poeta był w tym dobry. Miał głębokie gardło. Pewnie nie pierwszy raz to robił.  
Konie prychały w powietrzu przesyconym erotyzmem.  
Pukle Jaskra były miękkie jak marzenie. Tak samo jak jego usta. Podgryzał go delikatnie w przyrodzenie. Wampir westchnął. W oczach zakręciły mu się kolorowe wiry. Poeta nie przestawał wodzić ustami po jego męskości.  
Jaskier poczuł w ustach nasienie wampira. Zamknął oczy w spazmatycznym uniesieniu.  
\- Jaskier... - wampira głos był ochrypły – ostatni sen... historia musi zatoczyć koło...


	8. Chapter 8

Geralt opowiadał wampirowi wydarzenia w sztolniach. Regis opatrywał jęczącego i rozpalonego Cahira. Jego krew pachniała inaczej jak poety. Mniej słodko.  
\- Nie wyczuwam w twojej krwi zakażenia. Ale rana jest bardzo głęboka i gdyby Geralt jej nie zszył, nie wiem, czy dotrwałbyś żywy do tej pory.  
\- Wiem o tym. Dziękowałem mu za to z całego serca. Gdybym był sam to gnił bym już w rowie...  
Wiedźmin uśmiechnął się gorzko. Widział, że Regis zachowuje się inaczej. Był zawsze spokojny i opanowany, owszem. Ale teraz spokój wręcz bił od niego. Odprężenie. Jakby przez większość czasu żył w napięciu i nagle spadło z niego.  
Regis był nastawiony do reszty kompanii przyjaźnie. Ale czasem nie szczędził uszczyliwych aluzji i uwag. O sarkaźmie i impertynencji nie wspominając. Czasem otwarcie się z czegoś podśmiechiwał. Wymądrzał się, owszem. Jednak przez większość czasu był poważny, dopiero teraz jakby się rozluźnił i poczuł jak wśród swoich. No, może nie w pełni, ale widać było, że czuje się swobodnie wśród ludzi. Był po prostu dobry, mimo różnych drobnych wad.  
Wiedźmin i Cahir spali po ciężkich przeżyciach. Regis im to nakazał. Tych parę najciemniejszych godzin które zostały do świtu.  
Cahir słyszał jak Regis nuci pod nosem. Usłyszał co nuci. Mocno się zdziwił. Starał się pos sobie tego nie okazywać. Ale wszystko zaczynało mu pasować, układać się w pasujące do siebie części.

 _To ja – to Upiór tej Opery!_

 _Mam we władzy sny!_

Jaskier, będący kilkamil dalej, słyszał ten głos tuż obok siebie. Spał pomiędzy Milvą a Angouleme, marząc, by zamiast tych dwóch kobiet był tu jeden wampir.  
Gdyby historia potoczyła się inaczej, byłby bardzo z takiej sytuacji zadowolony. Jeszcze parę tygodni temu. Teraz czuł tylko, że jest mu ciepło. Koniec.  
Regis obiecał mu ostatni sen, zanim odjechał w stronę wschodzącego słońca.  
 _  
Tylko ty możesz dać mojej pieśni skrzydła...  
_

Poeta zasnął. _  
_XXX LOCH ROZPACZY XXX

Jaskier słyszał przytłumione głosy zza drzwi garderoby. Przez korytarz przeszedł oddział policji uzbrojony w wodę święconą i czosnek. I osinowe kołki.  
Gdyby sytuacja nie była tak straszna i poważna, Jaskier zrywał by boki ze śmiechu.  
Zobaczył różę przewiązaną czarną wstążką, leżącą na komodzie. Pamiętał jak znalazł taką pierwszy raz. Jako Julian, ale jej zapach pamiętał do dziś. Pachniała po prostu jak Regis. Upiór. Anioł Muzyki... już sam nie wiedział.  
Poeta westchnął ciężko i poczuł jak łzy przesłaniają mu widok rozmazaną mgiełką.  
Gdyby wszystko się tak nie skomplikowało...  
\- Strzelajcie srebrnymi kulami, tak, by zabić! - głos Geralta poniósł się echem po korytarzu. Jaskier zadrzał. Siedział przebrany w kostium do sztuki którą napisał Upiór.  
\- Moi ludzie zajeli pozycje!  
Jaskier wstał powoli. Podszedł do komody, podniósł różę z blatu. Przyłożył do policzka.  
\- Chciał bym, by wszystko potoczyło się inaczej, Regis – szepnął poeta. Julian jak na razie siedział cicho. Czekał na dobry moment by sie objawić. Jak zwykle.  
Do pokoju wszedł Vesemir.  
\- Chodź, chłopcze. Trzeba zaczynać. Cahir będzie niedaleko, a Djikstra wszystko będzie obserwował. Będzie dobrze, schwytamy go... Mimo wszystko, nie powinniśmy tego robić.  
 _To ja, to Upiór tej Opery!_  
Zdębieli oboje. Po chwili wyszli już na korytaż, na salę.  
 _To ja, to Upiór tej Opery!_  
Na sali opery rozległy się strzały, kule poleciały w stronę loży numer pięć.  
\- Nie strzelaj, idioto! Jeszcze kogoś zabijesz! - Geralt wyrwał policjantowi strzelbę i ją odbezpieczył.  
\- Panie wicehrabio, ale...  
 _Zamilcz! Tym razem wicehrabia ma rację...  
_ Głos Upiora był wszechobecny.

 _Dziś odmienię los,_

 _Bo nazbyt długo trwa ten żart!_

 _Cierpliwość też kończy się,_

 _Tu już brak wolnych miejsc,_

 _Czas operę mą grać!_

Upiór w swoim lochu zakładał maskę. Wiedział o zasadzce. Woda święcona, czosnek, srebro? Mali ludzie! Wampira wyższego nie da się zabić w taki sposób. Ani nawet pożądnie zranić.

A jedyny wiedźmin był niedysponowany. Bo Geralta w tym momencie na pewno nie można było nazwać wiedźminem.  
Wampir zaśmiał się koszmarnie.

Scena stała w płomieniach. Z czerwonej bibuły i żółtego tiulu.  
 _  
Tutaj wszyscy tracą cześć,  
Gdy pan domu ostrzy nóż!_

 _To ofiarna będzie rzeź!_

 _I owieczka beczy już!_

Vilgefortz wciśniety w bordowy wams piał swoim przepitym tenorem wśród tancerzy.

 _Młody panie – zgadnij cel,_

 _Zgadnij cel przewrotnych scen!_

 _Prześcieradeł czysta biel!_

 _Nie wiesz, co w niej czeka cię!_

Rience, jako Don Juan wyszedł spod łuku sklepienia, które należało do scenerii. Cahir obtańcowywał go w czarnym, brokatowym trykocie. Kawał przystojnego chłopa, przyznać trzeba. Był o pół głowy wyższy od Rienca i miał posturę wojownika. Gdzieś mignęła mu Angouleme. Jaskier uśmiechnął się do niej, czekając na swoją partię za kurtyną. Oczywiście go nie poznała. Nawet się nie wykrzywiła.  
 _  
Sługa pana będzie grać_

 _Stół zastawi jego pan_

 _Panna jest dziś w karcie dań_

 _Tak tryumfuje Don Juan_

 __Rience nachylił się do pazia, Passarina – Cahira, zdradzając mu swój plan.

 _Passarino – jeszcze czas,_

 _Cały plan powtórzmy wraz:_

 _Młody pan wierzyć ma:_

 _Ja to pan, pan – to ja!_

 _Masz na sobie mieć mój płaszcz,_

 _Mym szalem lico skryj!_

 _Gdy do stołu siądę z nim_

 _Niechaj myśli, że to ty!_

 _Trwa umizgów pusta gra,_

 _Wierzy młodzian – ja to ty!_

 _Na biesiadzie płynie czas,_

 _Wino szybko uśpi wstyd!_

Cahir okręcił się szalem.

 _Wtedy wracam jako pan!_

 _Krzyknę, gdy przekroczę próg!_

Rience założył płaszcz pazia.

 _Szepnę: Skarbie, nie bój się!_

 _Do sypialni mam tu klucz!_

\- Chłopak nie ma żadnych szans! - Cahir odprowadził Rienca pod kurtynę.

\- Już jest zdobyty, to tylko kwestia czasu! To pewne! - bas wyszedł za zasłonę -

I aby tylko mnie nie porwał śmiech...

Jego rubaszny śmiech cichł powoli.  
Na scenę wkroczył Jaskier z koszykiem pełnym róż.  
 _  
Snów smutnych nie śnię dziś,_

 _Trwa dobry sen!_

 _Złych myśli nie mam dziś._

 _To miłość – wiem!_

 __Zdjął płaszcz i usiadł na schodku scenografii.  
Z za zasłony wyszedł Don Juan udający Passarina. Jaskier spojrzał kątem oka. Rience nie jest taki wysoki. Rience . Ma inne dłonie i chód. Rience chodził jak król, a ten Don Juan miękko jak kot.  
 _  
Sam przyszłeś,_

 _Tu gdzie wreszcie musiałeś przyjść!_

 _Choć pragnienie to nadal jest w tobie tak ciche, ciche..._

Regis zbliżał się do niego powoli. Widział jego gorejące, czarne oczy, jak lśniął w masce. Rozkosznie ścisnęło go w dołku.

 _Tu cię wiodłem!_

 _Gdzie namiętność zaczyna żyć!_

 _Bo dwa ciała widziałeś w marzeniach,_

 _Dwa ciała – bezbronny, gotowy na wszystko!_

 _I wreszcie przybyłeś tu, by przy mnie być,_

 _Bo tak chciałeś, tak chciałeś..._

Jaskier mógł się z tym zgodzić. Słyszał jednak podszepty Juliana, że on, ten potwór zabił. Prawdopodobnie wiele ludzi. Poeta otwarcie patrzył się na Upiora i czuł w ciele ogień. Drżał na całym ciele. Wstał ze schodków i przez ramię spoglądał do tyłu, na swego... kim on był dla niego? Kim był Geralt? Nieważne. W tym momencie to Regis, ten wampir miał go w swojej mocy. I poecie to nie przeszkadzało. _  
_

_Stąd odwrotu nie ma już, spalone mosty!_

 _I gra pozorów wreszcie kończy się!_

 _Nie ma „albo", nie ma „lecz", to takie proste,  
Więc porzuć myśl do końca wchodząc w sen..._

Nagle, poeta poczuł gorące dłonie ściskające go w pasie, przyciągające do równie gorącego ciała. Poczuł wszechobecny zapach przypraw korzennych.  
Dłonie błądzące po ciele. Policzek przy jego policzku.

 _Bo kiedy dusza w ogniu tkwi!  
Pragnienie nam otwiera drzwi!  
Spełnienie słodkie czeka nas!_

Jaskier szukał ust wampira, lecz ten nagle go puścił. Przecież poeta znał scenariusz. Mógł się tego spodziewać. Bardzo się cieszył, że to nie Rience. Co innego, że potrzebował fizycznego kontaktu ze swoim Aniołem Muzyki. Aż do bólu.  
 _  
Stąd odwrotu nie ma już, próg przekroczony!  
Więc jaki dziś poznamy tajny klucz?  
Tu skąd odwrotu nie ma już!_

Jaskier zdjął wams. Zdarł go z siebie, to było by lepsze określenie.

 _Tu mnie wiodłeś!  
Tu gdzie mowa znajduje kres!  
Nie potrzeba tu słów, bo ogarnia nas cisza, cisza!_

Regis lekko pociągnął go za rękę, powoli prowadząc w kierunku łoża w głębi sceny.  
 _  
Na twe hasło,  
Podążyłem za tobą w cień!  
Bo dwa ciała widziałem splecione,  
Widziałem dwa ciała bezbronne i ciche!  
I teraz przybyłem tu – by z tobą być,  
Bo tak chciałem, tak chciałem..._

Chropowata i twarda dłoń wampira była wręcz gorąca. Jaskier czuł jak on sam rozpływa się w błogości z powodu zblizających się rozkoszy cielesnych.  
 _  
Stąd odwrotu nie ma już, wiem dobrze o tym,  
I niech już się rozpocznie twoja gra!  
Nie ma dobra ani zła, nie dbam co potem,  
Niech staną się tu jednym ciała dwa!_

Łóżko było bardzo blisko. Pot perlił się poecie na czole. Przesiąkł korzennym zapachem.  
 _  
Zaczyna szybciej krążyć krew,  
Napływa czerwień w senny kwiat!  
Niech już płomienie nas ograną!_

Jaskier nie mógł wytrzymać. Co z tego, że to potwór. Morderca... prawdopodobnie psychopata. Kochał go i pożądał miłością cielsną. Błądził dłońmi po jego rozgrzanym ciele. Patrzył w jego ciemne oczy błyszczące jak miliony gwiazd.  
 _  
Stąd odwrotu nie ma już, próg przekroczony,  
Spalonych mostów prochy porwał nurt!  
Bo stąd odwrotu nie ma już...  
_Wampir odwrócił go plecami do siebie. Przycisnął do swojego ciała. Całował namiętnie w szyję. Jaskier czuł męskość Regisa przez materiał spodni. On również nie mógł się wyprzeć swojego podniecenia. Cała sala widziała. Wzdychał spazmatycznie.  
Usta wampira były gorące. Poeta położył dłoń na karku, tuż pod linią czarnych włosów. Regis ciągle trzymając go w mocnym uścisku, odwrócił Jaskra do siebie.  
Poeta nigdy nie widział takich oczu.

 _Jedna miłość, tak jak życie jedno,  
Z dna rozpaczy możesz wyrwać mnie!_

Regis wyjął z butonierki pierścień i dał go poecie. Ten sam, który Jaskier otrzymał od Raula. Zakłądając go, Julian zaczął wypływać na powierzchnię świadomości.  
 _  
Jedno życie, miły, dziel je ze mną!  
Na twój znak na świata pójdę kres!  
Julian, o tyle proszę...  
_

Jaskier widział łzy w oczach Geralta. _  
_Julian przejął kontrolę w doskonałej chwili, a Jaskier wrzeszczał z gniewu. W myślach, bo stracił panowanie nad ciałem.  
Śpiewak zerwał maskę z potwora w chwili gdy miał zakończyć pytanie. Nie miał śladu zniekształcenia. Jednak wraz ze stratą maski jego włosy stały się szpakowate. Był jak mężczyzna w średnim wieku. Po prostu Regis, jak Jaskier pomyślał. Tylko wyraz jego twarzy był... Julian czuł jak pęka mu serce. Oczy w których był tylko smutek i pytanie. Dlaczego, Julianie? Nagle zalśniły w nich łzy gniewu. _  
_Wzrok mu stężał, gdy spostrzegł że obok nich przegbiega jedna z lin do operowania ogromnym żyrandolem. Bez zastanowienia przeciął ją szablą. Żyrandol był stary i dawno konserwowany. Zachwiał się, później jeden z łańcuchów puścił. I kolejny.  
Z za podnoszącej się zasłony ujrzeli martwe ciało Rienca. Vilgefortz wrzasnął rozdzierająco. Przypadł do ciała ukochanego i łkał żałośnie na jego piersi.  
Djikstra patrzył na to wszystko z dystansem. Spodziewał się takiego toku wydarzeń.  
Wśród zgiełku i zamieszania Upiór szarpnął Julianem, ciągnąc go w stronę urytego przejscia na schody. Brutalnie porwał go za sobą.  
\- Panie wicehrabio! - Vesemir krzyknął do Geralta schodzącego z loży – Wiem, gdzie oni są!  
\- Mogę ci zauafać, Vesemirze? - twarz wiedźmina była szara.  
\- Musisz. Pamiętaj, uważaj na jego lasso i pętle. Trzymaj dłoń na wysokości oczu, o, tak - nauczyciel baletu zademonstrował. Podniósł dużą, niezgrabną, pełną odcisków od miecza dłoń na wysokość oczu – najpierw Milva, teraz Rience. Nie bądź następny. Jest w szale, nie wiadomo, czego można się po tym... nim spodziewać. Chodźmy, wicehrabio...  
\- Ojcze, idę z wami – Cahir przybiegł ze sceny, ciągle w kostiumie.  
\- Nie ma mowy, zostaniesz tutaj! Panie wicehrabio, biegiem!

 _Jeszcze raz loch rozpaczy, widok piekła bram!  
Spadam w otchłań daremnych moich snów!  
W samą czerń, na czeluści samo dno!_

Upiór w rozchłestanej koszuli ciągnął Juliana przez mroczny i wilgotny korytarz. Nagle wpadli w oświetloną odnogę, prowadzącą bezpośtednio do jego jamy. Blask oświatlił twarz potwora, wykrzywiąną rządzą mordu i gniewem. Nachylił się do Juliana, wstrząsnął nim jak szmacianą lalką.

 _Powiedz mi, czemu skuto mnie,  
I wrzucono w martwy cień?  
Nie za sprawą moich win,  
Lecz za winy oszpeconej twarzy mej!_

Regis słyszał zbliżający sie motłoch.  
-To jest zbrodniarza trop! Znajdziemy go!  
Wyszczerzył kły w koszmarnej parodii gorzkiego usmiechu,  
 _  
Znowu wrogi ludzki tłum!  
Znów nienawiść ściga mnie!  
Nie ma dla mnie dobrych słów!  
Bez współczucia dla mnie też!_

 _-_ Dlaczego Julianie? - warknął, ściskając przedamie śpiewaka do bólu – Dlaczego? - wrzasnął, szarpiąc go agresywnie.  
Julian chciał się wyrwać, a Upiór zasmiał się tak, że śpiewakowi zapiszczało w uszach.  
Vesemir zatrzymał się na schodach.  
\- On mieszka na dole, po drugiej stronie jeziora. Dalej nie ośmielę się pójść. Chódź tak, by przed nosem trzymać dłoń, pamiętaj.  
\- Dziękuję, Vesemirze! - Geralt zbiegał po spirali schodów.  
 _  
_ _To jest zbrodniarza trop –  
Znajdziemy go!  
Ta bestia żyje tu,  
Schwytamy ją!  
Zbyt długo dławił nas!  
Doczekał się!  
Bo Upiór tej Opery,  
Jest tu – na samym dnie!  
Gdzieś tu jest Upiór tej Opery!  
Gdzieś tu jest Upiór tej Opery!_

Echo śpiewu tłumu niosło się przez lochy pod operą. Upiór wywlókł Juliana za ubranie z wąskiej ścieżki nad jeziorem. Julian znowu znalazł się w tym ciemnym miejscu, w lochu rozpaczy. Jaskier cieszył się z obecności wampira przy nim. Ach, gdyby tak wyglądało normalne życie... Julian wyrwał się Upiorowi, i wyprostował się dumnie.  
 _Mogłeś mieć i świat i mnie,  
Ale ty chcesz krwi!  
_

Regis nawet na niego nie spojrzał. Szukał czegoś za zasłoną.  
 _  
Nowy łup, nowa krew!  
Taką rolę gram?_

 __Wampir odwrócił się gwałtownie, łypiąc na niego. W dłoniach trzymał wianek z welonem. Z jego głosu bił chłód i pogarda.  
 _  
Ów los, który ręce zaplamił mi krwią!  
Odebrał mi szczęście dotyku twych rąk!  
Ta twarz to trucizna i płynie z niej jad!_

Spuścił głowę, obracając wianek w dłoniach. Popatrzył na niego smutno. Podchodził do niego powoli.  
 _  
Ta twarz... co wstręt... budziła własnej matki...  
Mój strój... czy wiesz? Zaczynał się od maski...  
_  
Nałożył Julianowi welon. Śpiewak drżał ze strachu... i podniecenia. Jaskier walczył by odzyskać świadomość. Tak się patrzył na tego Regisa... miał szlachetny profil, kształtne usta... taki był... męski. W gniewie męskość aż od niego promieniowała.  
-Na nic litość. Spędzisz ze mną tutaj resztę swojego życia. Nie masz wyboru, mój drogi – wykrzywił się drwiąco, jednak, po chwili złagodniał – twoja przyszłość to wieczność spędzona ze mną.  
Jaskier ostatkiem sił wtargnął do umysłu Juliana przejmując kontrolę. Nie tracąc czasu rzucił się w ramiona wampira, całując go namiętnie w te rozpalone ogniem usta. Przez nieuwagę kalecząc wargi na kłach. Poczuł metaliczny smak krwi.  
Upiora to lekko zaskoczyło. Nie dał tego po sobie poznać, przyciskając ciało śpiewaka do swego. Mocno. W pośpiechu ściągał z niego koszulę. Julian oderwał swoje usta od jego i odchylił głowę, kusząco prężąc szyję. Regis widział jak żyły i tętnice pulsują. Ściągał z siebie koszulę.  
Regis był szczupły, ale nie chudy. Nie był bardzo umięśniony jak wojak... ale jego ciało nie tchnęło chłodem śmierci. Ciepło bijące od piersi wampira, po której ustami bładził Jaskier powodowało zawroty głowy.  
Pozbywając się spodni, mężczyźni nadali swym pieszczotom ostry, jednoznaczny ton. Poeta klęknął opierając się dłońmi o ramę łóżka, dając wampirowi dostęp do swoich miejsc intymnych.  
Regis, oczywiście, korzystał z tego. W pełni. Jaskier jęknął drżąc w spazmach roskoszy, czując pchnięcia wewnątrz siebie.

XXX

Jaskier obudził się, czując lepką wilgoć na spodniach.  
Zwinął się w kłębek i zapłakał gorzko, gryząc kłykcie.


	9. Chapter 9

Na zamku w Beauclair było cicho. Angouleme szwendała się sama po parku. Wszyscy się gdzieś podziali. Regis po nocach bydłował się ze swoim sukkubem, za dnia też się nie pokazywał. Milva woziła się z rabogębym baronem. Młode i śliczne baronówny codziennie zajmowały się Cahirem. A Geralt miał Fringillę. Oczywiście, nie wspominając o Jaskrze, którego ostatnio widziała co najmniej dwa tygodnie temu.  
Rozbójniczka była smutna. Pewnie znowu na wieczór zakosi z piwniczki flaszkę wina i się z nią rozprawi w samotności.  
Westchnęła żałośnie.  
Nagle obok niej pojawił się Regis, strzepując czarnym płaszczem. Wyglądał na... wymiętolonego. Jak człowiek co nie śpi już piąty dzień z rzędu. Nawet żuchwa i policzki mu się zaciemniły od zarostu. Czarne oczy miał podkrążone. W ogóle, był blady i mizerny.  
Angouleme poklepała go po ramieniu z udawanym wpółczuciem.  
\- Wujciu! Co, masz kaca? - zadrwiła radośnie – Chodź na wino ze mną, tak mi tu samej źle. Wy wszyscy się, kurwa, bydłujecie i gnacie po całym zamku. Wiesz...  
\- Angouleme, kochane dziecko – wampir przetarł twarz dłonią, oczy nie błyszczały mu jak zwykle – nie dzisiaj. Jutro już będę dyspozycyjny, obiecuję ci to. Z ręką na sercu, trywialnie mówiąc.  
Usta rozbójniczki wykrzywiły się w podkówkę. Westchnęła, spojrzała na niego. Wyglądała jak smutny szczeniaczek. Regis uśmiechnął się blado, obejmując ją ramieniem na chwilkę.  
\- Dzięki, wujciu. Trzymam cię za słowo. Tak w ogóle, to co ty robisz całymi dniami?  
\- Jutro, Angouleme. Jutro porozmawiamy. Dzisiaj wybieram się w odwiedziny do siostry, a widzisz, że musze się doprowadzić do kompatybilnego stanu używalności – wampir westchnął, machnialnie pocierając ciemny zarost. Stali wśród padającego śniegu przy obumarłych krzewach – Idziemy, bo zmarzniesz.  
Jaskier obserwował ich z okna sypialni księżnej. Regisa ostatnio widział na audiencji, gdy wpadli do sali audiencyjnej, cali w pyle z dróg i ogólnie w średnim stanie. Poeta bał się nawiązać z nim kontakt wzrokowy. Jednak wampir nawet na niego nie patrzył. Stał z wzrokiem wbitym w posadzkę. Starał się być _incognito,_ nie rzucać się w oczy,bo po prostu wyczuł, że na sali jest czarodziej. Czarodziejka, Fringilla Vigo.  
Pani Vigo podejrzewała, że pan Terzieff – Godefroy coś ukrywa. Za ściągniętymi ustami, gdy mówił. Za unikaniem luster i zwierząt domowych. Typ z pod ciemnej gwiazdy, mimo szarmanckości i intelektu.  
Poeta tęsknił za nim. Za snami. Wzywał jego imię nocami. Czuł, że to jeszcze nie koniec historii.  
Wieczorem Cahir wpadł na Milvę w ciemnym korytarzu, wracając od baronówien. Wśród nich czuł się jak oblany lukrem.  
Z pokoju obok wypadła na nich Angouleme, potem zjawił się Geralt.  
Brakowało Regisa. On jest u siostry, rozbójniczka tłumaczyła. Siostry? A tak, mieszka tutaj, w Toussaint. Doprawdy, bardzo ciekawe. To prawda, że jak był młody, to dostał od wieśniaków łopatą przez łeb? Ach, przykra sprawa... Ale tak całego? Nic nie widać po nim...  
Tej nocy wypadała pełnia. Regis stał ciemnym korytarzu, prowadzącym do sal księżnej. W których mieszkał również Jaskier.  
Jego drogi poeta.  
Trzeba było wszystko zakończyć.  
XXX PIEKŁO XXX  
Julian nie czuł przy sobie ciepłego ciała Upiora, podniósł się na łokciu wśród pościeli. Jaskier pragnął znowu spełnienia aktu, ale został pozbawiony możliwości panowania nad sytuacją. Z bólem serca obserwował akcję.  
Regis ubierał się pospiesznie. Nie ze wstydu, czy pruderyjności, ale dlatego, że już tutaj słyszał zbliżającego się Geralta. Miał rozczochrane włosy, opadające mu na gorejące jak w gorączce oczy.  
 _  
_ _Nieszczęsna twarz,  
Mnie nie zraża – w czym tu strach?  
To z duszy twej!_

 _Tylko z niej wypływa jad!_

Poczuł miękką dłoń śpiewaka, gładzącą go po ramieniu delikatnie jak skrzydło motyla. Złapał jasny strój przypomiający koszulę nocną, i mu ją rzucił.  
\- Zakładaj to – powiedział ochryple – ktoś się zbliża.  
Julian założył strój. Wyglądał jak imitacja sukni ślubnej. Małżeństwo zostało skonsumowane. Sam już słyszał kroki rozlegające się od strony jeziora. Upiór szybko wiązał pętlę zręcznymi palcami.  
\- Puść go, słyszysz?! Potworze!  
\- Tak właśnie liczyłem, że się tu spotkamy! - wampir zaśmiał się gardłowo – Tej nocy doprawdy dopisuje mi szczęście!  
Geralt wyszedł z korytarza w światło kandelabrów.  
\- Ty nie masz litości? Rób ze mną co chcesz, ale puść go! Uczyń co chcesz! - wieźmin lamentował.  
\- Geralt! - Juliana przeszył dreszcz. Przecież kochał go, nie tego potwora. Co on zrobił...  
\- To pięknie, aż się wzruszyłem! - Upiór jedną reką brutalnie przygarnął do siebie Juliana, śmiejąc się drwiąco.  
\- Nie, przestań... Geralt...  
\- Kocham go! Czy to coś znaczy? Okaż współczucie!  
Regis puścił śpiewaka, oczy mu się zwęziły.  
\- A mnie nie okazał go nikt! - wrzasnął, aż zadrżały lustra.  
\- Julian, Julian! Chcę być przy nim! - Geralt nie ośmielał się podejść widząc pętlę w ręku potwora.  
\- Ależ, porszę bardzo, zapraszam! - wampir odrzucił pętlę – Jesteś bezpieczny!  
Wiedźmin ostrożnie zbliżał się do głównej części jamy.  
\- Zapraszam dalej! Czy doprawdy, myślałeś, że go skrzywdzę? - Regis przyglądał mu się z założonymi rękami – Za co? Za jaki grzech? Gdy jedynym grzesznikiem jest tu... pan?!  
Tygrysim skokiem porwał z ziemi pętlę i ruchem szybszym jak mgnienie oka zarzucił ją na szyję Geralta. Szarpnął tak mocno, aż pętla się zacisnęła. Wiedźmin upadł na kolana w wodę, wpijając palce w gruby sznur.  
\- Przyzywaj teraz swoje kare konie, kochasiu! - zadrwił śmiejąc się opętańczo – Trzymaj dłoń na wysokości oczu! Teraz nikt ci nie pomoże! No... Chyba że Julian!  
Odwrócił się do śpiewaka z szaleństwem płonącym w oczach.  
 _Chcesz by żył – wybierz mnie!_

 _Kup mu wolność, kochaj mnie!_

 _Odmowa równa jest skazaniu go na śmierć!_

 _Tak albo tak!_

 _Bo stąd odwrotu nie ma już!_

 __Julianem wstrząsnął gniew. Jaskier mógłby oddać Regisowi wszystko, dosłownie wszystko. Ale Julian był we władzy Geralta. Co za idiota...

 _Nad losem twym rozlałem gorzkie łzy,  
Lecz dziś, żałuję każdej z nich!_

Wszyscy zaczeli jednocześnie wrzeszczeć na siebie. _  
_\- Julianie, czy zdołasz mi wybaczyć? - Geralt powoli robił się czerwony – Tak się starałem, na darmo...  
\- Upadły idol i fałszywy wzór! – Julian ruszył w stronę ukochanego, zatrzymując się gdy lodowata woda dotknęła jego stóp – Czy tak zawsze kończą się złudzenia?!  
\- Nie czas na gorzkie łzy, skargi czy modlitwy! - Regis stał po uda w wodzie, szybko związując kolejną pętlę, cięgle śmiejąc się drwiąco .  
\- Jakkolwiek nie wybierzesz, i tak zginę – wiedźmin lamentował żałośnie – Tak czy tak, on zawsze wygra!  
\- Nic wam nie pomoże, daremny trud i nadzieja – Upiór przemocą założył drugą pętlę Gerltowi, w okolicach ramion, by nie mógł manipulować rękami – Bo tak, czy tak, zawsze ja wygram!  
Odwrócił się do szlochającego Juliana.

 _Wybierasz mnie, by dalej żył?  
Czy też, skazujesz go na śmierć?_

\- Czemu każesz mu kłamać, by mnie ocalił?!  
Wampir zaśmiał się tak głośno, że najbliższe lustro pękło, a Julian zakrył uszy dłońmi.

 _Stąd odwrotu nie ma już!  
Próg przekroczony!_

 _O jego życie kości teraz rzuć!_

 _Bo stąd odwrotu nie ma już!_

 __Geralt chrypiał przez uciskający go sznur.  
 _  
Nie zgadzaj się, Julianie – o nie!_

 _Nie marnuj sobie życia dla mnie!_

 _Tak chciałem cię uwolnić..._

Panował chaos. Wszyscy krzyczeli przez siebie.

 _Anioł Muzyki nie ma serca!  
Jaki mi dał wybór?  
Anioł Muzyki mnie oszukał!  
Tak bardzo mu ufałem!_

 __\- Wybieraj wreszcie... - Regis dyszał ciężko ze wzrokiem wbitym w niego, ciągle trzymajc sznur którym podduszał Geralta - Tracisz czas!  
Ton Juliana łagodniał. Powoli podchodził do Upiora.  
 _  
_ _Biedny mój duchu ciemności...  
Jakieś ty życie tu znał?  
Bóg dał mi siłę byś poczuł!  
Że nie jesteś sam!_

Całował go długo i namiętnie w usta, zarzucając mu ręce na szyję. Jaskier aż zapiszczał. Taka mała rzecz, a cieszy!  
Geralt aż zbladł od zgrozy i szoku. Mimo pętli ciasno opinającej jego szyję.  
Julian powoli wypuszczał Upiora z objęć, zobaczył w jego oczach błysk łez.  
Słyszeli narastające głosy motłochu  
 _  
Kim jest ten potwór?  
Ta bestia kim jest?  
Niedługo, Rience!  
Już zaraz, Milva!  
Pomścimy was – nie wymknie się!_

 __Twarz wampira wykrzywł bezgłośny szloch, upuścił linę. Uniósł dłonie do twarzy.  
\- Weź go, zapomnij... - szepnął, spojrzał na Juliana – zapomnij i ty! Nie zdradźcie mnie im!  
Julian uwalniał Geralta z więzów, Upiór powoli się oddalał chwijnym krokiem. Przygarbiony. Zgorzkniały.  
\- Idźcie, nim znajdzie was tłum! Ścieżką, za jeziorem, zostawcie mnie!  
Geralt podnosząc się z wody, wziął Juliana w ramiona. Upiór odwracając się zobaczył to kątem oka, pchnął pobliski świecznik. Huknął o posadzkę. Tłum prawie tu był.  
\- Nie zdradźcie sekretu... O tym Aniele w piekle! - wrzasnął rozdzierająco, echo jego głosu odniło się od ścian, lustra zadrzały – Idźcie i mnie zostawcie!  
Krzyk wibrował w powietrzu, przy akompaniamencie pękających luster. Posypało się szkło, z brzękiem rozbijając się o podłogę.  
Patrzył jak para się oddala. Z pogardą spoglądał na maskę, leżącą niedaleko. Pozytywka – małpka uruchomiła się w niewiadomy sposób. Uśmiechnął się smutno, dotykając jej delikatnie, opuszkami palców. Usłyszał za sobą ciche kroki. Odwrócił się powoli.  
Stał przed nim Julian, ze łzami w oczach i twarzą wykrzywiającą się w tłumionym szlochu. Zbliżał się do niego szybko, ściągając z palca pierścień.  
\- Julianie... kocham cię... - śpiewak pospiesznie wcisnął w jego dłoń pierścień. Zamknął ją wokół niego, nachylił się. Pocałował. Spojrzał na niego, nie panując nad płaczem, z twarzą zlaną łazami. Regis, uśmiechając się delikatnie, ledwo widocznie kiwnął mu głową by szedł. Julian załkał gorzko. Odwrócił się szybko i ruszył biegiem przed siebie.  
Po chwili usłyszał echo śpiewu.  
 _  
Jedna miłość, tak jak życie jedno,  
Na twój znak na świata pójdę kres!_

 __\- Jedno życie miły... - głos Geralta oddalał się w mroku.  
\- Dziel je ze mną... - daleko przed Upioram majaczyła jasna plama stroju śpiewaka. Widział jak spogląda na niego przez ramię.

 _Tylko ty mym pieśniom dałeś moc!_

\- To koniec! - zagrzmiał jego baryton - Niechaj noc utraci głos!  
Nawet nie zwrócił uwagi na pożar ogarniający podziemia. Opera na górze huczała od ognia. To pewnie instalacja gazowa... Żyrandol musiał spaść. Ale tutaj nie było słychać huku.  
Podniósł przewrócony świecznik, i rozbił nim lustro. To które nie pękło od nateżenia dźwięku. Jedno, drugie. Jednak takie zwierzęce wyładowanie nie mogło ukoić jego żalu. Nic nie mogło.  
Odsłonił mniejsze, niepozorne lustro. Nic w nim nie ujżał. Nigdy nie widział siebie.  
Rozbił je jednym uderzeniem. Za nim był wydrążony tunel. Wychodząc zasłonił je.  
Znikł w odmętach mroku, z którego pochodził.  
Julian płakał w ramionach Geralta. Wiedźmin myślał, że napięcie zeszło z ukochanego. Jak bardzo się mylił. Już nigdy nie poczuł tego korzennego zapachu.  
Cahir wpadł do pustego lochu, i znalazł w nim wiele ciekawych rzeczy. Pozytywkę, szkice, transkrypcje utworów. Maskę jednak schował głeboko, by nikt więcej jej nie widział i nie wspominał tych dramatycznych wydarzeń.

XXX _  
_

\- Poeto.  
Jaskier usłyszał zwialokrotniony echem głos Regisa w korytarzu, gdy wymykał się od Anarietty na przechadzkę do burdelu. Poczuł zapach ziół.  
W bladej, księżycowej poświacie, nie mógł dojrzeć wampira.  
\- Regis?  
Wampir zmaterializował się tuż przed nim, zamaszyście wywijając płaszczem. Uśmiechał się nie skrywając kłów. Poeta już go dzisiaj widział. Zmarnowanego, zmęczonego. A teraz stał tutaj, w pełni sił witalnych, ogolony, z lśniącymi w mroku oczami.  
\- Dawno się widzieliśmy, w istocie. Jak się miewasz?  
Poeta drżał na całym ciele. Nie od panującego chłodu, tylko od nagłego wzburzenia krwi.  
\- Gdzie się chowałeś, poeto? - Regis powoli do niego podchodził – Nie boisz się mnie, czyż nie, mój drogi?  
\- Nie. Nie boję. Łasiczka... - Jaskier widział, jak wampir żachnął sie drwiąco – ona nie może wiedzieć. Mówiłeś, że więcej snów nie będzie. A dzisiaj miałem. Zakończenie.  
Regis kiwnął głową powoli, w zadumie. Cięgle patrząc mu w oczy.  
\- Dokładnie, Jaskier. Zakończenie. Ostatni akt... - oczy mu rozbłysły złocistym, kocim blaskiem. Wyciągnął dłoń, poeta chwycił ją i uścisnął mocno – Wyjdźmy z korytarza, chodź tędy.  
Pociągnął go w boczną odnogę korytarza. Jaskra dopadło natchnienie.

 _Ten głos nawiedzał mnie,  
_ _Przybywał w snach,  
Wymawiał imię me,  
Aż nastał brzask.  
I chyba dalej śnię...  
Lecz razem z nim!  
To on – to Upiór tej Opery!  
Ma we władzy sny..._

Cahir, tymczasem, wstał za potrzebą. Oczywiście, pamiętał drakę z Jaskrem. Anioły Muzyki, Upiory, te sprawy. Słyszał nikłe echo głosu poety. No cóż, różne rzeczy się ludzom zdarzają. A Jaskier mówił przez sen, to czemu miałby nie śpiewać?  
Tym bardziej się zdziwił, gdy usłyszał mocny głos Regisa.

 _Niezwykły duet nasz,  
Usłyszy noc,  
Bo mam nad tobą już...  
Nadludzką moc!_

Głosy się zbliżały, już słyszał ciche kroki. Schował się za najbliższy arras. Po prostu miał nadzieję, że nikt nie zwróci uwagi na dziwne wybrzuszenie na powierzchni. Pozostało mu tylko czekać aż panowie przejdą. Biedny Cahir, miał mętlik w głowie. Nie rozumiał nic z tego. I chyba nawet nie chciał zrozumieć. Powoli zaczynał się dusić w kurzu wiekowego arrasu.  
Kroki zatrzymały się tuż obok niego. Ronił łzy grube jak grochy, gdy usiłował nie kichnąć ani nie kaszelnąć. Ani nawet pociągnąć nosem. Ależ mu się chciało lać.  
Usłyszał odgłosy namiętnych pocałunków i przeciągłe westchnienia. Zaczynało mu braknąć powietrza i lepił się od brudu i potu. Starał się oddychać jak najciszej. Zaciskał mocno oczy by sobie nie wizualizować rozgrywających się przed nim scen. Nieskutecznie.  
\- Chodź... dalej... - wychrypiał wampir.  
Usłyszał oddalające się pospieszne kroki. Czekał aż całkowicie ucichnął, po czym wyskoczył spod arrasu i rzucił się biegiem jak najdalej od tego miejsca. Nie powie o tym nikomu. Nigdy. Nie przejdzie mu to przez gardło.  
Arras jeszcze chwilkę falował wzbijając tumany kurzu. Następnego dnia szambelan Le Goff oznajmił, iż doprawdy, ten gobelin ma cudowne kolory. Jakim cudem nie mógł zauważyć ich wcześniej?  
Cahir wiedział jakim. Były pod dwustuletnim, kurwa, kurzem.

Regis wepchnął Jaskra do schowka na miotły, szczotki, ścierki i inne tego typu utensylia.  
Jaskier pospiesznie ściągał z siebie ubranie. Wampir przyglądał mu się z zadowoleniem. Sam zerwał z siebie pelerynę i wykręcił nią imponującego młyńca, rzucając ną w kąt. Zaczął rozpinać czarny kaftan.  
\- Warto było czekać, nieprawdaż, mój drogi poeto?  
Jego ciepłe dłonie zmierzwiły jasne włosy Jaskra. Poeta łasił się jak kot, chłonąc jego dotyk. Ale to Regis był tygrysem. Czuł miłe łaskotanie w lędźwiąch. Sukkub, owszem, dał mu wiele radości. Ale tęsknił do swojego poety.  
Jaskier stanął nagi w świetle księżyca wpadającym przez mały świetlik. Uniósł ręce do góry w teatralnym geście. Kurz tańczył w powietrzu. Można było pomysleć, że jest duchem, chochlikiem.  
Wargi mężczyzn połaczyły się w namiętnym pocałunku. Regis czuł słony smak łez Jaskra. Gryzł go delikatnie, całując jego szyję. Poeta jęknął rozkosznie, odchylając głowę do tyłu.  
\- Regis... czy my jeszcze kiedyś...?  
\- Zamilcz, Jaskier.  
Poeta, wodząc dłońmi po torsie wampira, znaczył ścieżkę w dół koniuszkiem języka. Nie zwlekając pieścił jego przyrodzenie ustami. Czuł dłonie wampira na swoich włosach. Spojrzał na niego, ten pokręcił głową. Jaskier zrozumiał w lot. Oddał się pod władanie Regisa. Wampir zaśmiał się gardłowo, krępując mu dłonie na plecach starą ścierką do podłogi.

Korytarzem szła rozespana Milva. Obudziła się w środku nocy przez jakiś dziwny sen, i postanowiła wyjść trochę pospacerować po korytarzach. Ochłodzić się po gorącu łóżka. Traf chciał, że szła akurat tym korytarzem, w którym było wejście do składziku.  
Przechodząc tuż obok drzwi, usłyszała ciche odgłosy. Szept, skargę. Dźwięk przewracającego się drążka, pewnie miotły albo innej szczotki. Brzek przewracających się wiader.  
Łuczniczka, wiedziona ciekawością, pozwoliła sobie uchylić drzwi.  
Mężczyźni, zajęci sobą w jednoznacznej pozycji, doskonale oświetleni światłem księżyca, nawet nie zwrócili uwagi na szare, bystro obserwujące ich oko. Którego źrenica coraz bardziej się rozszerzała od szoku.  
Milva przęknęła ślinę. Jeden z mężczyzn nie miał cienia. Doskonale widziała jego szlachetny profil. Regis. Kim był drugi mężczyzna? Jasne, falowane włosy, uroda elfa. Łuczniczka była pewna, to był Jaskier. Nie ośmieliła się szerzej otworzyć drzwi. Powoli je zamykała, przetwarzając zdobyte informacje. Wszystko nabierało sensu. Nie opowie o tym nikomu.  
Poczuła nagle ogarniającą ją falę gorąca, koncentrującą się w podbrzuszu. Zagryzła wargi, opierając się plecami o drzwi. Czekała aż rozkoszny spazm przejdzie. Dysząc ciężko, powoli oddaliła się od drzwi. Idź spać, Mario, pomyślała.  
\- Szybciej, Regis! - usłyszała, będąc już daleko – Głębiej!

Jaskier wtulił się w pierś wampira, wpychając nos między jego szyję a obojczyk. Dyszał ciężko, spocony od spełnionego aktu miłosnego. Słuchał bicia jego serca, jego oddechu. Wiedział, ze gdy ta noc cudów się skończy, wszystko zakończy się razem z nią.  
Regis od początku tak wiedział. Tak jak planował, wszystko poszło po jego myśli. Uśmiechnął się, z twarzą zanurzoną w jasny puch włosów poety. Wdychał zapach ludzkiego ciała i czuł, jak ślina napływa mu do ust. Gwałtownie odwrócił głowę.  
\- Coś się stało, ukochany?  
\- Nic. Po prostu zawsze będziesz człowiekiem. Za sto lat nie będzie po tobie nawet śladu – nawinął złocisty kosmyk na palec, oglądając go w blednącym świetle księżyca – a ja będę żył dalej. Przykry obowiązek długowieczności. Niedługo będzie świtało.  
\- Mamy jeszcze czas... Regis...  
Wampir, wstając, spojrzał na niego uśmiechając się smutno.  
\- Ubieraj się, odprowadzę cię.

Angouleme obudziła się w sali, którą dzieliła z Milvą. Jasność powoli wlewała się do pokoju. Łuczniczka spała, z wzburzonymi włosami i zaróżowionymi policzkami. Rozbójniczka wstała, czując, jak bardzo chłodna jest posadzka. Suszyło ją strasznie, bo oczywiście, musiała się najbardziej upić z całej kompanii, i teraz ma tego skutki.  
Wędrowała galerią, gdy w dole ujrzała dwie znajome postacie. Regisa i Jaskra. Oni jej nie zauważyli, gdy przykucnęła i obserwowała ich z za balustrady. Słyszała strzępki rozmowy.  
\- ... nie możesz mówić o tym. Jaskier, obiecaj mi. Nie możemy łączyć się z ludźmi...  
\- To czemu, od samego początku...  
\- Tak, zmierzałem do tego. Żywię do ciebie uczucie, zawsze będę. Ale nie możemy być razem...  
Właściwie, nie dziwiło ją to. Widziała żywo gestykulującego Jaskra, i wampira trzymającego dłonie na jego ramionach.  
\- Jaskier... proszę. Zakończmy to w pokoju. Zawsze będę...  
Głos uwiązł mu w gardle, wampir odchrząknął.  
\- Ja ciebie też kocham, Regis – Jaskier po raz ostatni dotknął jego twarzy, odwrócił się, i odszedł do sal księżnej pani.  
Rozbójniczka pociągnęła cichutko nosem, otarła łzę. Przykra sprawa. Nie będzie o tym trąbić. Dochowa tajemnicy.  
Udała się w dalszą drogę do kuchni, albo chociaż, do fontanny.

XXX

\- Oni umarli, Jaskier. Odeszli... - głos Geralta zadrżał, a pusty wzrok miał wlepiony w horyzont. Wyglądał, jakby postarzał się o dwadzieścia lat – Wszyscy nie żyją. Pogrzebałem ich, kogo się oczywiscie dało...  
Geralt musiał żartować. Jaskier czekał, aż z najbliżych krzaków wyskoczy Angouleme, wrzeszcząc niewybredne żarty. Za nią Cahir z Milvą pod bokiem, smiejąc się wesoło. A na końcu Regis uśmiechający się drwiąc zaciśniętymi wargami. Jak bardzo chciał dać się nabrać Geraltowi na ten żart.  
Gdyby to tylko był żart. Bogowie!  
W nocy pozwolił sobie na płacz. Straszny, bezdźwięczny, suchy płacz bez łez. Milva, bogowie. Cahir, Angouleme. Regis. Regis!  
Kolejne dni były tylko gorsze. Ta cisza. Dzwoniąca w uszach cisza. Pustka bez nadziei na poprawę. Wieczny smutek i rozgoryczenie.  
I wszechogarniający żal.  
Czasem kontem oka coś widziął. Umykający cień.  
Oni wciąż tu byli.  
Po pewnym czasie nawet i to ustało. Długo, bardzo długo i powoli, wygrzebywał się z żałoby. 

XXX

Jaskier błąkał się po świecie. Ciri odeszła, zabierając ze sobą umierającego Geralta i Yennefer. Coś się skończyło, owszem. Ale dla poety nic nowego się nie zaczęło. Był sam na świecie.  
Raz zabłąkał się w okolice cmentarza Fen Carn. Uśmiechając się smutno, szukał miejsca gdzie pierwszy raz spotkali Regisa, lata temu.  
Znalazł rozwalony szałas. Lepiankę. Jedno licho.  
Aż go serce zabolało, gdy grzebiąc w ruinie, wyjął całą manierkę. Tę samą, z której Regis częstował ich bimbrem.  
Jego Regis.

XXX  
Jaskier w pierwszej chwili pomyślał, że ktoś piecze piernika. Korzenny zapach, identyczny z zapachem ciasta piernikowego. Pewnie wleciał przez okno.  
Zapach się nasilał, pojawiały się nowe, ziołowe nuty.  
Poetą wstrząsnął dreszcz, gdy usiwadomił sobie, co znowu się z nim dzieje.  
Nie raz już miał nadzieję...  
To było lata temu. Jaskier, nie wracaj do tego. Ich już nie ma. Jego już nie ma. To ci się tylko wydaje.  
Zapach stawał się silniejszy. Jakby był realny.  
Poeta wstał od pisanego właśnie poematu "Ostatni zajazd w Rivii". Był aktualnie w Novigradzie, jego ulubionym mieście.  
Wyglądał przez okno, gdy usłyszał znajomy głos dobiegający z głębi pokoju. Głos któy słyszał tak dawno temu, że cięzko było oddworzyć jego ton i barwę w pamięci.  
Jednak Jaskier dobrze go zapamiętał.  
\- Witaj, mój drogi poeto.


End file.
